


Namasté

by Sly_Bletchley



Category: Bleach
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Friendship Grimmjow & Shuuhei, Male Friendship, Romance, Universidad AU, Universo Alterno, grimmhime - Freeform, human grimmjow, minor original characters
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Bletchley/pseuds/Sly_Bletchley
Summary: Grimmjow no soporta muchas cosas, una de ellas es tratar con una mujer incapaz de pedir lo que quiere ni de oír la palabra follar o sus derivados. Para su mala suerte, Orihime es la ayuda que necesita para mantener el control de sus acciones cuando lo llaman perro en celo; y también su maldito mayor deseo.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.
> 
> Advertencias: OoC. Grimmhime. Universo Alterno. Grimmjow boca sucia como siempre. Probablemente le suba la clasificación después.
> 
> Esta vez trataremos la ira burbujeante de Grimmjow. Y también tendremos a Hisagi constantemente -inserte corazocito porque lo amo-.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?!

Grimmjow soltó un suspiro, tan cansado de toda esa mierda que podía estar seguro de que un golpe no era lo único que iba a soltar. La pequeña novia de Kurosaki lo miraba con una furia que hubiera podido transformarla en un maldito gigante, si tan sólo él le tuviera alguna pizca de miedo, a pesar de que sabía que Rukia era de todo menos una mujer que se acobardara ante un hombre. Podía incluso tal vez intentar trapear el piso con él, y si estaba aunque fuera un poco distraído lo conseguiría.

—No te metas, Rukia —gruñó la advertencia.

—Me meteré en donde demonios quiera si vienes como el imbécil que eres a demostrar que la testosterona te fundió el cerebro.

Grimmjow alzó las manos, desinteresado por completo de ponerse a pelear con una mujer un poco más de medio metro diminuta que él. Era, sí, probablemente un imbécil y normalmente no le importaría hacerlo, pero a veces se sentía un hombre considerado respecto a ese tema, sin importar que Rukia estuviera dispuesta a ir y ponerle un puño en la boca.

—¡Grimmjow!

Él rodó los ojos. Esa mierda no podía ponerse peor.

Segundos después sintió una mano brusca tirarlo del brazo, mientras oía el quejido de Kurosaki que se revolcaba un poco en el suelo. Intentó evitar todo lo posible mirarla. Si Rukia era capaz de hacerlo desear tomarla de la camiseta y colgarla del asta de la universidad, Nelliel conseguía con solo mostrarse frente a él que quisiera tomarla y lanzarla a un barco camino a Rusia, esperando que se le congelara el trasero antes de que pudiera regresar.

Rukia había puesto su atención en Kurosaki.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —exclamó la chica a su lado, alargando la mano para tomar su rostro y voltearlo hacia ella. A penas sintió sus dedos tocar su piel, Grimmjow envolvió su muñeca con su mano y giró la cabeza para acercarse al rostro de la chica, que le devolvía el ceño fruncido. La soltó bruscamente.

—No me toques.

Ella guardó silencio por un momento.

—Necesitas con urgencia poner los pies en la tierra, Grimmjow —susurró acercándose más, causando que él retrocediera un poco involuntariamente—. No todo se arregla golpeando a la gente.

Grimmjow gruñó.

—Tampoco se arregla lloriqueando.

Nelliel lo sintió pasar por su lado, sin tocarla en absoluto. Se llevó una mano a la frente, suspirando, para luego mirar a Rukia intentando ayudar a Ichigo. De inmediato se acercó y la ayudó con él.

—Vamos a llevarlo a mi auto.

El lunes solía ser un día de mierda. Tenía cuatro horas consecutivas de administración y productividad, pero era uno de los sacrificios que debía pagar para poder tener libre las tardes de casi la mitad de la semana. Acomodó su bolso en su hombro mientras seguía su camino por los pasillos, ignorando cualquier diminuto fastidio que pudiera darle más dolores de cabeza.

Ah, pasaría por el casino y compraría una bebida energética. No solía tomarlas, pero la necesitaba.

Después de comprar la bebida, se dirigió al salón de su clase para repasar una última vez sus apuntes que había hecho del libro sobre el contenido que se supone tendrían ese día. Mientras leía y ocasionalmente bebía, pasó el tiempo, y sintió llegar a su compañero del costado, Shūhei Hisagi. No solían hablar, en realidad, más que para temas puntuales y de vez en cuando iban juntos a algún lado, y sabía que por eso el chico había escogido cambiarse a su costado el segundo día en la universidad. Grimmjow solía salir a divertirse y probablemente no fuera la mejor compañía si se quería evitar un golpe en plena cara, pero amaba a lo que quería dedicarse. Amaba su motocicleta y amaba mantenerla en el mejor estado posible, amaba en general a los coches, y no importaba qué, no iba a descuidar un segundo de esa mierda de clase para bromear con el imbécil de atrás.

Él mismo se lo había preguntado a Shūhei. El tipo prefería un compañero confiable sobre el contenido antes que un intento de payaso.

—Hola.

Sin mirarlo en absoluto, Grimmjow lo saludó de vuelta. Shūhei estaba totalmente acostumbrado, y realmente no le importaba. Admiraba que al menos una persona en ese salón se dedicara a lo que hacía, independientemente de su vida en general.

Grimmjow tenía la mala reputación de ser un impulsivo, una mierda llena de ira que explotaba a la mínima provocación. Y sí, estaba un poco lleno de ira, y Shūhei estaba seguro de que si no hubiera escogido mecánica automotriz, su compañero estaría metido en las peleas callejeras por el simple placer de pegarse con otro idiota, en vez de estar tan concentrado en su cuaderno. Y lo entendía un poco. Shūhei era del tipo más tranquilo, pero no negaba la satisfacción de golpear la cara de un imbécil con la boca demasiado grande para su bienestar.

—Es extraño verte con una energética.

Grimmjow rió con un poco de ironía.

—Fue una noche de mierda.

—Uhm, ya veo.

No volvió a hablar y Grimmjow siguió en lo suyo hasta que el profesor llegó. Odiaba administración, a pesar de que no se le dificultaba y era bueno en matemáticas. Simplemente era demasiado aburrido como para mantenerlo tan pendiente como él quería un lunes a las once de la mañana estando con insomnio. No solía beber demasiado los domingos, así que en realidad nunca había llegado con los estragos de una borrachera a la primera clase del lunes, cosa que sería una verdadera tontería de su parte. Sin embargo la noche anterior había golpeado la estúpida cara de Kurosaki y se había sentido malditamente bien, al igual que demasiado amargo para lo que acostumbraba.

Cuando conoció a Kurosaki fue al entrar a la universidad, en una de las primeras fiestas. Ambos bebieron más de lo debido, lo suficiente como para hacerlos volverse más imbéciles de lo normal, en un juego con pelotas de pin pong y vasos en donde el único propósito era beber. Entonces acabaron envueltos en una pelea porque Rukia llegó para tranquilzarlo un poco después de que se hubieran insultado mutuamente. Grimmjow, claro, se burló de ello y recibió un puñetazo. No fue sorprendente, pero Kurosaki era algo más fuerte de lo que esperaba para ser más delgado que él.

La siguiente fiesta fue similar, pero con el tiempo en vez de pelear como niños por un tobogán, comenzaron a divertirse un poco al hacerlo y el trato se volvió más amistoso.

Pero Kurosaki estaba demasiado metido en su mierda sobre moral y cosas por el estilo.

Grimmjow nunca lo había visto hablar tan en serio como lo había hecho antes de recibir su puño. El imbécil lo trató de perra en celo y no iba a aguantarle algo así. Kurosaki jamás había entendido cómo podía tener sexo con una y otra y cuanta chica se le insinuara, pero tampoco había dicho nada al respecto además de algún comentario ligero con tono bromista. Tampoco era que a Grimmjow le importara lo que pensara, pero por algún motivo el imbécil creyó que quería hacer lo mismo con Nelliel.

¡Era una tontería tan grande que si no hubiera visto sus ojos se habría partido a carcajadas! Nelliel era una mujer hermosa, Grimmjow sabía perfectamente eso. Su cuerpo era llamativo y su cara era bonita, pero Grimmjow odiaba con todo su maldito ser cuando abría la boca o recordaba quién era. Si había algo que molestaba a Grimmjow además de que se metieran en sus cosas, era la gente que transmitía algún tipo de falsedad. Más todavía cuando escondía toda su mierda para ir y actuar como una chica linda cuando no había nada más lejano a la realidad.

Lo peor de lo peor era la gente que ocultaba su naturaleza.

A Grimmjow le gustaban las chicas que sabían lo que querían. Pelirrojas, sensuales, y que tomaban y pedían lo querían para luego irse sin remordimientos. Podía omitir el que fueran pelirrojas, pero era más o menos así la chica con la que no dudaría ni medio segundo en acostarse en cuanto se lo pidiera.

Por eso nunca en la vida había podido soportar a Nelliel. Estuvo con ella durante el maldito instituto, y mientras ponía sonrisas deslumbrantes a todos sus compañeros y les decía a sus compañeras que no confiaran en sus intentos de novio cuando intentaran propasarse; ella jugaba a los roles con el profesor de educación física comprometido de la escuela. Normalmente a Grimmjow le hubiera parecido que era una chica grandiosa, que no le importaba nada más que disfrutar de la compañía de un hombre adulto y que no estaba interesada en absoluto en las falsas promesas que él le hacía. Pero justo ese fue el problema.

Eventualmente, Nelliel y el profesor fueron descubiertos, además de por él, que no había tenido intenciones de abrir la boca. Una chica anónima fue y le contó todo a la coordinadora, a el profesor titular de ambos y luego en la puta cara al director.

Grimmjow esperaba que, así como se comportaba con él y el profesor, Nelliel tomara las riendas de la situación, aceptara el hecho de acostarse con el hombre y se pusiera de pie orgullosa frente al director del instituto, imperturbable. Le hubiera costado una expulsión, pero le había repetido mil y una veces que bajo ninguna circunstancia preferiría el instituto a dejarse amedrentar. Y Grimmjow estaba tan confiado que decidió participar un poco del acontecimiento, por lo que dijo que él también sabía sobre el tema a su profesor titular.

Nelliel era su mejor amiga. Era una chica divertida, coqueta y aventurera.

Y en cuanto puso un pie en la oficina del director, la mentira se le cayó en forma de una destrozada Nelliel que agachaba su cabeza frente a dos profesores, el director y la psicóloga. Una mala mierda que lo hizo pasar uno de los peores momentos de su vida, aguantando las ganas de gritarle a Nelliel que cerrara la boca de una vez y ya no tan feliz por sentarse junto a su mejor amiga para caer con ella si era necesario.

Él le prometió que iba a romper su compromiso, dijo. Un cliché del tamaño de un edificio que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente habría visto. El cliché del que les advertía a sus propias amigas y que Grimmjow jamás esperó escuchar salir de su boca como una patética excusa.

Su linda boca. Lo era demasiado como para que de ella saliera una gilipollez como esa.

Pero a Grimmjow le importaba una mierda si era la mujer más hermosa del puto planeta. No iba a engañarlo de nuevo. Y cuando se trataba de ella, le importaba una mierda lo que Kurosaki pensara.

—¿Quieres ir por un trago? —preguntó Grimmjow cuando había acabado la clase, el profesor los había dejado a penas su reloj dio el minuto exacto para finalizar.

Shūhei enarcó una ceja.

—Son las dos de la tarde —respondió—. Tenemos clase a las cinco.

—Solo una hora.

—¿Vas a llegar borracho a inglés? —preguntó mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante para colgarse la mochila en un hombro.

Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua. No iba a ponerse ebrio solo por un par de tragos.

—Entonces vamos al gimnasio.

Shūhei soltó una risa incrédula mientras le devolvía la mirada.

—¿Cuán tenso estás, Grimmjow?

—Lo suficiente para querer partirte la cabeza gratuitamente —dijo.

Su compañero volvió a reír, incluso si Shūhei no era mucho de sonreír o cosas parecidas. Se puso de pie e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y sin decir nada más Grimmjow fue con él. Hablaron un par de tonterías por el camino al gimnasio, y un poco sobre inglés. Era similar a administración, a Grimmjow se le daba bastante bien el idioma, pero era demasiado simple para su gusto. Shūhei, por otra parte, tenía un par de problemas sobre gramática.

Una vez en el gimnasio, se prepararon para tener su pequeña lucha. Habiéndose inscrito a la lista del gimnasio de la universidad, ambos tenían derecho a un casillero fuera de las duchas, por lo que cada vez dejaban un cambio de ropa y otros implementos que, al usarlos, reemplazaban al día siguiente. Cuando salieron del cambiador, Grimmjow fue tras Shūhei.

Aquel fue el momento justo en el que su mirada se desvió a un cabello rojo, más allá del hombro derecho de Shūhei.

A través de la puerta abierta, Grimmjow tuvo la perfecta imagen de una chica vestida con calzas y una camiseta de tirantes. Pudo distinguir un poco sus rasgos, lo suficiente para decir que no sólo su cuerpo era bonito. Hubiera esperado todo el tiempo del mundo para poder encontrarla una vez decidiera irse.

—Grimmjow.

Shūhei recibió su mirada mientras enarcaba levemente una ceja. Grimmjow hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pero él ya estaba volteando a donde se dirigían sus ojos.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cosa que Grimmjow no notó por estar mirando una vez más a la chica de la habitación. Ambos la vieron juntar las manos un momento frente a alguien y luego sonreír. Parecía estar dando indicaciones.

—Es linda —murmuró Shūhei—. Pero no creo que quieras conocerla.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño, pero no lo miró.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—Es la sala de yoga —dijo como si fuera obvio—. Es del tipo que dice námaste y es como un rayito de sol. Una chica tranquila, aunque muy saludable, probablemente.

Él gruñó.

—¿El punto es?

—¿No te gustaban las chicas que estaban más en tu entorno? —preguntó— Que pensaran similar, ya sabes.

—¿Que sea una chica que hace yoga la imposibilita para pedir sexo? —masculló.

Shūhei sacudió la cabeza, negando, como si fuera un caso perdido.

—Intenta algo y lo descubrirás.

—No entiendo a qué jodidos te refieres —dijo.

—Sí, sí. ¿Vas a descargar tensiones en el ring o esperando inútilmente a que la chica te muestre en privado cómo aplica el námaste? —preguntó.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño otra vez, sin entender el uso que le había dado a la palabra. No iba a preguntarlo, de cualquier forma. En ese momento no estaba dispuesto a usar la ínfima paciencia que tenía esperando a una chica. Al menos había entendido claramente que Shūhei decía que podía ser una pérdida de tiempo. Y Grimmjow, con el dolor de su consciencia, decidió que tenía mucha razón.

Siguió a Shūhei para cruzar el gimnasio hasta la otra punta, pero antes de dar un buen par de pasos, Grimmjow cruzó la mirada con una que conocía bastante bien.

Maldita sea. Cómo había odiado esa jodida mirada de Kurosaki cuando lo conoció y cuando peleaban. Siempre quiso quitarle esa expresión superior y desagradable que odiaba que usaran con él.

De cualquier forma, no importaba ya.

Por un segundo sintió que habían invertido los papeles.

Antes de poder reaccionar adecuadamente, el puño de Kurosaki se estrelló contra su rostro, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que retroceder un paso para no caer al suelo. Ése hijo de puta se había hecho más fuerte desde que lo conoció, pero entrenaban juntos, así que él también era mucho más fuerte que antes. Lo suficiente para volver a romperle la cara con un puñetazo bien dado.

Shūhei vio con sorpresa la escena, posicionado entre ambos, unos pasos más adelante.

—Me rompiste la nariz, pedazo de imbécil —masculló después de soltar un quejido.

Grimmjow se puso la palma bajo la nariz y la miró por un segundo. No tenía sangre, pero se sentía igual que haber metido la cabeza en algo espeso y caliente. Cuando analizó sus palabras, soltó una carcajada.

—Que bueno que lo dices, porque parece que lo haré de nuevo —sonrió, furioso y feliz, porque eso era justo lo que quería en ese momento—. Una pena por ti.

A penas terminó de decirlo, Grimmjow agrandó su sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre él, cruzándole la cara con el puño un par de veces en el suelo. Kurosaki gruñó e intentó separarse de él, pero a pesar de ser fuerte, Grimmjow tenía a favor el peso de su cuerpo, que era claramente mayor al suyo.

Grimmjow dejó de golpearlo y lo tomó por la camiseta, acercando su rostro al de Kurosaki. Sintió a Shūhei a su lado, diciendo su nombre y poniendo una mano en su brazo para sacarlo de la mirada penetrante que le daba al chico bajo él, pero se soltó bruscamente y apretó más la camiseta.

—No voy a aceptar que tengas el puto descaro para venir y golpearme, Kurosaki —siseó—. Ambos sabemos lo bien merecido que te tenías que te rompiera la nariz, e incluso más. No he vuelto a ser un imbécil contigo durante mucho tiempo, pequeña mierda ingrata —dijo con la voz más grave que de costumbre—. Y vaya que tenías guardado unos buenos insultos para mí.

Kurosaki rió un poco bajo él.

—Eres un maldito ególatra, Grimmjow.

De inmediato estrelló la frente contra la suya, haciéndolo retroceder un poco. Escuchó el nombre de Kurosaki y otras cuantas voces, estaba seguro de que se había juntado gente alrededor de ambos. Al menos Grimmjow sabía que Shūhei después de intentarlo una vez no iba a seguir pretendiendo que podía interrumpir la pelea. Probablemente pensaran demasiado parecido en ese aspecto, y de todas formas ni le gustaba en peleas antideportivas.

Kurosaki le dio la vuelta, golpeando su cara para luego poner el brazo en su cuello con fuerza.

—Crees que puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, pero no es verdad. No voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Nelliel, bastardo.

—¡Y qué mierda te importa ésa imbécil! —dijo, justo después ahogándose al sentir que Kurosaki ponía más presión. Grimmjow subió la mano libre hasta la frente del pelirrojo para echarlo hacia atrás, pero no consiguió demasiado— Tú si que eres egocéntrico —gruñó—. Ni siquiera conoces a esa perra y te dejas engañar por su vocecilla insoportable, solo porque dice Ichigo-kun.

Kurosaki frunció más el ceño.

—¡No hables así de ella!

—¡No es tu jodida novia, Kurosaki! —exclamó cuando pudo tirar más que antes de su cabeza para aflojar la presión en su cuello, a la vez que un breve mareo lo golpeaba— ¡Y prefiero mil veces dar mi vida antes que simplemente tocar a esa mentirosa de mierda!

—¡Kurosaki-kun, ya basta, déjalo!

Inmediatamente después Grimmjow sintió que se iba el peso de Kurosaki y su mirada se encontró con la de su amigo y la presencia de la chica námaste.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Kurosaki volvía a sangrar de la nariz y que él tenía parte de ella en su clavícula y cuello. Frunció el ceño cuando vio los teléfonos móviles suspendidos en la dirección de ambos, y de inmediato se intentó poner de pie, pero dos pares de manos lo detuvieron para que se quedara en el suelo.

—Quédate ahí, podría ser peligroso.

Grimmjow estaba seguro de que nada iba a ser peligroso además de él mientras esa belleza lo mirara con sus preciosos ojos grises. Si Grimmjow creyó que era bonita, se equivocó, porque esa chica superaba la palabra por mucho, mientras escuchaba los quejidos de Kurosaki. ¿Qué idiota se iba a pegar con otro después de que le hubiera roto la nariz?

—He recibido peores golpes, amor —sonrió.

—No, ella tiene razón —Volteó a ver a Shūhei—. Cuando Kurosaki te golpeó con la cabeza, volvió a hacerlo cuando estabas en el suelo. Tu cabeza rebotó contra el y luego te quitó oxígeno.

Grimmjow lo escuchó atentamente. Así que por eso se sintió más frío y duro de lo normal y se mareó de repente. Pensó que Kurosaki había conseguido ponerle más fuerza a su movimiento, en alguna parte sintió un poco de decepción.

—Entonces necesitaré que me den oxígeno boca a boca...

Justo después cerró los ojos y solo pudo escuchar a Shūhei.

—No te preocupes, solo es un idiota.

Y una risa tan delicada.

Grimmjow había oído muchas risas, y siempre pensaba que las personas que se reían de esa manera solo intentaban no verse mal frente a los demás. Le gustaban las mujeres que se reían con gusto. Pero por los golpes o no, sintió que era la mejor que había oído y que era perfecta para relajarlo.

—Te escuché, Shūhei... —gruñó—. Voy a matarte...

—Sí, compañero. Tal vez luego.

—Uhm...

Grimmjow frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar el tono de ese sonido. Más profunda que las voces de ésa chica y Nelliel, menos grave que la de la enana de Rukia.

—Eres un chico desafortunado, Grimmjow. Comprarle alcohol a Rangiku como una ofrenda seguro eliminará tu mala suerte.

Grimmjow bufó.

—Eres una idiota, Rangiku —susurró, moviendo con lentitud la mano derecha, que llevó a su cabeza, soltando un quejido.

—Aah —suspiró.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con que estaba en su departamento. Por la falta de sonidos, podía pensar que estaba solo con Rangiku.

—Si quieres beber solo tienes que decírmelo, no tengo problema con invitarte.

Rangiku sonrió cuando la miró, antes de que comenzara a enderezarse en su sillón para sentarse.

—Qué chico tan lindo.

Él rodó los ojos e intentó ponerse de pie, pero Rangiku, sentada en su mesita de centro, le puso una mano en el abdomen. Con solo mirarla otra vez se dio cuenta de que era mejor quedarse donde estaba. Así que obedeció.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Me pidieron que te cuidara hasta que despertaras. Orihime dijo que ibas a estar bien pero que debías descansar del golpe por hoy. Todos sabemos que no soportas a Nelliel así que...

Bufó.

—No todo el mundo al parecer —Rangiku alzó una ceja, sin entender por qué decía eso. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Kurosaki no le había dicho nada al respecto, aún—. ¿Y quién cojones es Orihime?

—La amiga de Ichigo. Como de mi tamaño, cabello pelirrojo, ojos grises... —respondió. De inmediato Grimmjow soltó un quejido y cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. ¿Qué ocurre, te duele algo?

—No, maldición —gruñó, y luego volvió a mirarla—. ¿Me estás diciendo que esa hermosura que nos atendió en el gimnasio es la jodida amiga de Kurosaki?

Rangiku se largó a reír mientras él se cruzaba de brazos y seguía maldiciendo su suerte.

—Ya veo. A la vista Orihime es tu tipo, ¿no? —rió— Repito. Qué desafortunado.

—Estúpido Kurosaki, si hizo esta mierda por Nelliel, no me imagino qué mierda hará por esa chica —se quejó.

Rangiku guardó silencio, pero Grimmjow sabía que lo miraba fijamente cuando volvía a echar la cabeza atrás, esta vez para mirar el techo. Sintió a la mujer moverse y luego ella estaba hundiendo el espacio del sofá junto a él. Estaba cerca, además. Podía saberlo por su voz.

—Entonces, ¿qué es eso de Nelliel? —preguntó— ¿Has estado fingiendo todo este tiempo el odio mal disimulado cuando se te acerca?

Grimmjow rió irónicamente.

—Si fuera así lo entendería —masculló—. El imbécil de Kurosaki creyó que quería acostarme con Nelliel. No sé de dónde demonios sacó esa mierda, pero sonaba bastante convencido cuando se metía en mis cosas llamándome perra en celo.

—Vaya... ¿Crees que no es solo eso?

—Estoy convencido de que el pedazo de mierda no me soporta y vino a explotar ahora —respondió, mirándola de reojo.

Rangiku volvió a guardar silencio, claramente pensando en la situación.

—Suena válido. Todos sabemos que ni él ni Rukia comparten tus acciones con las chicas, pero me parece una enorme tontería —suspiró—. Que ellos tengan compañía no quiere decir que nosotros vamos a rechazarla cuando nos la ofrecen.

Grimmjow vio la sonrisa de la pelirroja agrandarse y se la devolvió. Rangiku era lo que sería su tipo de mujer, pero nunca se habían acostado, en realidad. A Grimmjow no le interesaba y a Rangiku tampoco podía importarle menos su presencia si se trataba de eso. Ambos preferían ir a dormir en vez de terminar acostándose, por muy ebrios que estuvieran, y esa situación no había cambiado nunca durante los años en los que se conocían.

—No hacemos absolutamente nada mal si el otro también está de acuerdo.

Grimmjow hizo un ruido con la garganta.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Siete.

Chasqueó la lengua al instante.

—No te preocupes, nunca faltas a las clases a menos que sea importante —dijo, entendiendo el gesto—. Además tu amigo dijo que iba a echarte una mano.

Grimmjow agradeció enormemente que ése idiota lo eligiera como compañero de al lado para todo lo que restaba de carrera.

—¿Comiste algo? —preguntó entonces.

—No en realidad, no tenía mucha hambre.

Grimmjow asintió y puso una mano en la pierna de Rangiku por un momento.

—Entonces vas a desear tenerla —aseguró, poniéndose de pie para comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina.

—¿Estás seguro de que deberías ir a cocinar? —preguntó mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

—Me pelee con un imbécil, no me caí de un tercer piso —dijo, restándole importancia.

Rangiku aceptó sus palabras y lo dejó por la paz. No iba a ser quien le dijera que se quedara tranquilo por una tarde, sabía mejor que nadie que Grimmjow siempre estaba haciendo algo y que pararlo era prácticamente imposible si él no encontraba una razón para hacerlo. Grimmjow era también el hombre más saludable que conocía, y el que mejor cocinaba, por lo que Rangiku sabía que, en efecto, si no tenía el hambre suficiente, él se la iba a provocar con lo que fuera que iba a cocinar.

Cuando eran las ocho de la noche, ambos escucharon el sonido de la puerta.

—¿Esperas a alguien?

—Es tu casa.

Grimmjow enarcó una ceja.

—Eres tú la que estuvo aquí consciente por horas sin supervisión, Rangiku —soltó, dejando lo que hacía en la cocina mientras le pedía que lo vigilara.

Cuando se alejaba escuchó su risa y cuando llegó a la puerta la abrió, y casi se ahoga con la sorpresa de ver a la chica a la que ahora podía ponerle nombre.

—¿Qué demonios...? —susurró.

—Hola —saludó—. Soy Orihime Inoue. Me disculpo por venir siendo que no me conoces... Pero hoy te ayudé en el gimnasio.

—¿Me ayudaste...? —preguntó, queriendo decirle que le había traído otra preocupación con simplemente aparecer en su campo de visión. Pero parecía algo nerviosa.

—Uhm... sí —asintió—. ¿Eres Grimmjow-kun?

Grimmjow frunció el ceño ante el honorífico. Pero cuando fue a responder sintió una mano en su espalda y la voz de Rangiku a su lado.

—¡Orihime! —le sonrió— ¿Qué haces ahí?, vamos, entra. ¿Y tú desde cuándo dejas a una chica esperar fuera de tu puerta?

Grimmjow vio como Rangiku la tomaba de la muñeca y la hacía entrar, como si fuera su maldita casa. Bueno, no se quejaba, por el momento; debía ver su cocina que se supone estaba siendo vigilada por ésa desagraciada de Rangiku. Chasqueó la lengua y cerró la puerta sin cuidado para darle la espalda y dirigirse a la cocina. En el camino vio que Rangiku la hacía sentarse en un taburete y le hablaba con tanta normalidad que parecía que tenía alguna intención escondida.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando animadamente a sus espaldas, mientras él se preguntaba por qué debía pasar por eso.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Hime? —preguntó Rangiku. Recién entonces la chica se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando con su amiga por más tiempo del que había previsto, y se giró hacia Grimmjow, que hacía la comida.

—Le pregunté a Shūhei-kun por la dirección antes de que te trajeran a casa —mencionó—. Espero que no sea una molestia.

Grimmjow suspiró, no sabiendo si maldecir o alabar a Shūhei.

—Da igual, amor —dijo simplemente, sabiendo que esperaba su respuesta para seguir.

—Vine a ver si estabas bien —frunció el ceño entonces, poniéndose de pie bajo la mirada curiosa de Rangiku—. No deberías estar cocinando, aunque te hayas sentido mal solo por un momento...

Cuando Grimmjow la sintió acercarse se sorprendió mucho. No la había oído ponerse de pie, y ahora estaba demasiado cerca de él, deslizando su mano por la cuchara para quitársela. De inmediato frunció el ceño.

—Espera, espera —masculló, quitando de su alcance la cuchara—. ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? Sólo fue un maldito golpe, ya descansé al menos cinco horas. Si no mostré síntomas de malestar durante ese tiempo y después, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Eres enfermera o no?, sino no veo razón para que me atendieras en el gimnasio.

Ella boqueó, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar ante su tono algo agresivo.

—Lo siento, yo... Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Shūhei-kun dijo que habían tenido una diferencia, pero que eran amigos después de todo. Si eres amigo de Kurosaki-kun...

—Ya —rodó los ojos. Claro que era porque simplemente era amigo de Kurosaki, era una tontería creer que alguien se conseguiría la dirección de un desconocido si no era por un favor. Aunque nadie se lo había pedido, ya que el idiota fresa claramente había demostrado su enojo por su simple existencia—. Si vas a estar aquí es bajo mis términos. Si no puedes irte a tu puta casa.

Le sonrió con algo de ironía, poniendo atención otra vez a la comida. Orihime frunció el ceño, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Por su parte, Rangiku los miraba fijamente. Conocía a Grimmjow perfectamente, el tipo estaba enojado por la autoridad con la que Orihime había llegado, pero no era que no quisiera tenerla ahí. De lo contrario la habría echado a penas intentó tomar control de su cocina.

Cuando Orihime la miró, ella le sonrió, preparándose para ponerse de pie. Si eso acababa mal, no sería ella quien estuviera al medio. Si acababa bien, o demasiado bien, tampoco lo iba a ser.

—Bueno, chicos —los llamó, consiguiendo la atención de Grimmjow—. Tengo que irme. Hay algunas cosas que debo hacer y...

—¿No vas a comer? —preguntó él, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando la mandíbula. La maldita estaba intentando escapar después de meter a la mujer a la que había deseado conocer en su casa. No iba a dejar que se fuera simplemente, Rangiku iba a pagarle incluso lo que aún no hacía.

—No, cariño. Mil gracias —sonrió—. Ten una buena noche. Tú igual, Hime. ¡Nos vemos!

Cuando la vio desaparecer de su vista, quiso gritar su nombre, pero Orihime se encargó de eso un poco antes de que sonara la puerta principal. Grimmjow solo miró al frente, apretando tan fuerte la cuchara de madera que tenía que acabó haciéndola sonar. Se dio cuenta de que era un buen material, porque todavía no se destrozaba. Pero eso llamó la atención de la dichosa chica del yoga.

—¿Entonces...? —La escuchó murmurar.

Grimmjow se dio cuenta de que aún quería asegurarse de que iba a estar bien. Suponía que no iba a mencionar que era hora de marcharse, sino se habría empezado a mover en vez de apoyarse ligeramente en el mueble, algo dudosa. Rodó los ojos, consciente de que no lo miraba.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, molesto por la situación. A Grimmjow era muy difícil que algo le incomodara. Pero que una mujer desconocida y hermosa visitara su apartamento sin intenciones de seducirlo —sino que para quedarse hasta el final para verificar su estado—, no hacía menos que incomodarlo y fastidiarlo porque por más experimentado que fuera sobre esas cosas, nada lo preparaba para tratar con una mujer que era probablemente genuinamente ingenua e inocente. Y estaba jodidamente incómodo al saber que no podía solucionarlo siendo el tipo que buscaba solo sexo en esa situación.

Otro de los factores, era la amistad que la chica tenía aparentemente con Kurosaki. Él no iba a meterse ahí cuando el tarado de su, en teoría amigo, estaba superando su nivel de estupidez.

De cualquier forma, aunque fuera su tipo de mujer, Grimmjow no estaba dispuesto a acostarse con alguien que no demostraba todo lo que quería hacer o decir. Y de todas formas no estaba ahí para eso —lamentablemente—, entonces estaba claro que eso se iba a quedar así y la patearía por el trasero después de que comiera algo.

Cuando la vio indecisa, reafirmó su punto.

—Es sí o no, amor. Simplemente acepta si quieres —prácticamente pidió que lo hiciera.

Ella dudó un momento.

—Está bien... ¿No es un problema para ti?

Quizás debió pensar eso antes de aceptar ser arrastrada por Rangiku.

—En absoluto —gruñó, golpeando la cuchara contra el borde para quitar el resto en ella.

Después de que le diera indicaciones para que le alcanzara los platos, Grimmjow la envió a sentarse con dos tenedores. Sirvió la comida y puso todo lo que había usado bajo el grifo con algo de agua para lavarlo más tarde. Cuando regresó a los platos, los puso frente a ella y se dispuso a dar la vuelta. Sin decir nada se sentó justo a su lado con mala intención, al punto en que sus brazos podían rozarse.

—Qué lo disfrutes.

—Gracias...

Comenzó a comer, escuchando a penas el leve ruido que hacía su tenedor.

—Uhm... Grimmjow-ku-.

—Sólo Grimmjow —la interrumpió.

Ella asintió aunque no la estaba mirando.

—Está delicioso, por cierto —Grimmjow la miró de reojo, fijándose en su sonrisa al decirlo—. ¿Puedo preguntar algunas cosas?

—Me reservaré el derecho a responder sí, no o qué te importa; si aún quieres hacerlo.

Había decidido ser más desagradable a propósito. Tenía algo de curiosidad sobre la actitud de la chica, era determinada en ciertos momentos, pero por lo demás era increíblemente dócil, y le molestaba su clara incomodidad. Tenía cero capacidad para comportarse como lo haría una persona en su círculo social de siempre. Y a veces hablaba tan bajito que le costaba aguantarse las ganas de gritarle que hablara más claro.

Y por supuesto, daba tantos rodeos...

Así que le pareció buena idea comportarse tan estúpido como podía para que se defendiera, o en cualquier caso, no quisiera verlo nunca más.

—Sé que no me incumbe pero... ¿Rankigu-san y tú...?

A causa de que dejó la pregunta al aire, él frunció el ceño. Grimmjow gruñó y dejó el tenedor apoyado en el plato para enderezarse y mirarla fijamente.

—¿Qué demonios estás preguntando?

—Ya sabes, como estaba aquí y por lo que oí de Kurosaki-kun, yo... supuse que ustedes tenían una relación más cercana... que la de dos amigos —Se mordió el labio inferior.

Grimmjow soltó una risa incrédula.

—A ver, en primer lugar, no sé qué te habrá dicho Kurosaki, pero definitivamente está satanizándolo de una forma horrorosa —Apoyó una mano en su muslo—. En segundo lugar, no veo por qué te importa algo así. Y tercero, ni en un millón de años follaría con Rangiku.

Ella se puso completamente roja y tosió.

—¡N-no tienes por qué decirlo así!

—Tú me preguntaste, yo te respondí, es mi maldita casa y lo digo como quiero. Y creo que fue mejor que un sí o un no, así que te aguantas —Grimmjow alzó un poco las cejas—. ¿Entiendes?

Orihime frunció los labios, como si quisiera prorestar, pero asintió de todas formas. Volvió a tomar su tenedor y siguió comiendo.

—¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien...?

Grimmjow rodó los ojos y decidió seguir comiendo también.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué peleaban con Kurosaki-kun por Nelliel...?

Grimmjow volvió a soltar su tenedor y se volteó, esta vez giró completamente hasta que sus piernas estuvieron a cada lado de ella. La izquierda tocó descaradamente la de ella, que se tensó un segundo.

—Lo haces sonar como si hubiera querido hacerlo —masculló.

Orihime lo miró.

—¿No fue así...?

—No —respondió con una mueca. Entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó un poco hacia ella, invadiendo aún más su espacio personal—. Quiero que respondas algo con total sinceridad, Orihime. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

El tono que usó fue bastante despectivo, y notó algo de enojo cruzar por sus expresiones faciales.

—Puedo hacerlo —murmuró.

—Dices que viniste a saber cómo estaba, ¿pero qué persona se toma esas libertades y preocupaciones con un simple desconocido? Si me dices que no lo soy por ser amigo de ése idiota, te echaré a patadas y no vas a alcanzar ni a decir tu maldito kun de mierda —aclaró—. No creo que seas el tipo de persona que va preguntando esas cosas o pregunta por direcciones por un simple golpe. Pudiste venir directo a la casa de un delincuente. Así que dime qué oíste de Kurosaki y qué jodidos es lo que realmente quieres conmigo.

Ella se tomó su tiempo, tanto que Grimmjow comenzó a impacientarse.

—¿Acaso Kurosaki quiere saber si me acosté con su preciada Nelliel? —preguntó con burla.

—¡N-no! Él no tiene nada que ver. Después de que estuvo mejor, simplemente se fue del gimnasio, no me dio tiempo a preguntar nada —Grimmjow notó que comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos—. Me preocupó bastante... No se veía estable. Quiero entender por qué cambió tan repentinamente de actitud. Claramente eras importante en su vida y... no entiendo qué tiene que ver Nelliel-san.

Aunque sabía que nunca podría soportar su manera tan indecisa de hablar, Grimmjow podía decir que estaba siendo totalmente sincera con eso. Su rostro estaba tan rojo por la vergüenza que parecía que iba a entrar en una crisis de un momento a otro.

Grimmjow suspiró.

Ésa mujer era realmente hermosa. Se dio cuenta en el primer momento y en ese lo reafirmaba. Su cabello estaba bien cuidado y su rostro también, además de eso era delicado, redondo y su nariz era pequeña. Maldecía a su estúpido creador por hacerla tan insufrible y recatada.

—No puedo hacerte sentir mejor. No tengo ni puta idea de qué bicho le picó a Kurosaki, ni siquiera soporto estar cerca de Nelliel la mayor parte del tiempo, no la tocaría ni con una varilla de dos metros —contestó, cruzándose de brazos—. Sin embargo, sé que estoy malditamente aburrido de que me traten como un perro de mierda solo porque mi definición de sexo es más que esperar a la supuesta persona indicada para que después la muy desgraciada me engañe.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño, y siguió hablando a pesar de que vio que ella hacía ademán de responder.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kurosaki?

—Como dije, se fue sin decir nada. Y luego lo intenté de nuevo, pero no estaba nada bien.. —murmuró, apretando los labios.

—Hm.

Grimmjow se rascó la nuca, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin saber qué decir.

—Deberías terminar de comer.

Estaba por seguir cuando notó su expresión preocupada. Decidió ser un poco menos idiota al ver que solo quería saber lo que había pasado —al igual que él, si era sincero—, y se tragó el mencionar que al acabar de comer se iría, como si la estuviera echando.

Volvió a mirarla después de meterse algo de comida a la boca, pensando en por qué estaba tan temerosa de preguntarle a Kurosaki, al punto de ir a la casa de la persona con la que se había peleado. Grimmjow pudo haber sido cualquier cosa; el tipo de persona inestable emocionalmente, del que guardaba un arma en su cajón o del que le habría ofrecido drogas sin dudarlo. Porque Kurosaki frecuentaba los mismos lugares que ese tipo de personas. Ser su amigo no le aseguraba que fuera bueno, y sin embargo ella había decidido ir. Era la decisión más estúpida que probablemente pudo haber tomado.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Las mismas advertencias de antes. Esta vez me fui de lleno a intentar tratar un tema delicado (el acoso), aunque desde el punto de vista de Grimmjow y gracias a él, se le bajó bastante el perfil. Lo que no quiere decir que le quite importancia por supuesto.

—Hey.

Shūhei dejó caer su bolso en la mesa mientras se sentaba y miraba a Grimmjow con curiosidad. Abrió su bolso y sacó de el un cuaderno, ofreciéndolo a su compañero cuando éste se quitó los audífonos para saludarlo de vuelta.

—Hey —repitió—, ¿es lo de inglés?

—Sí. Le dije a Rangiku, ¿supongo que sí lo mencionó? Nunca ha sido buena dando recados.

—Hm —asintió—. Gracias.

Shūhei, por supuesto, no dejó de mirarlo. No era algo que hiciera particularmente a menudo, no le importaba en absoluto mantener la mirada en la cara de los demás por demasiado tiempo. A menos que fuera alguien de su tipo. Y Grimmjow definitivamente no era su tipo. Más bien estaba pensando en el momento del día anterior, mientras notaba cada marca que había quedado en su rostro. Ichigo había roto su labio y había conseguido ponerle un pómulo morado. No era lo peor que Shūhei había visto en él, sin embargo, y se preguntó si a pesar de su enojo había tenido en consideración que era su amigo. Justo después se preguntó si solo ocurría que estaba sobrevalorando al pelirrojo, cuando ni siquiera había probado sus puños alguna vez. Aunque a comparación de Grimmjow, en realidad parecía dejar bastante que desear.

—¿Soy la nueva maldita atracción?

Shūhei lo ignoró por completo.

—Entonces —dijo, acomodándose irrespetuosamente en su silla, más abajo de lo que debería, y cruzando los dedos sobre su abdomen—, ¿fue la chica?

—¿Qué chica? —gruñó mientras mordía una barra de cereal y le ofrecía a Shūhei, sin apartar la vista de su cuaderno. Había colgado los audífonos resonando fuertemente de su oreja en cuanto había llegado, haciéndole saber que no estaba del todo cerrado a hablar con él esta vez. Incluso si parecía demostrar lo contrario.

—Ya sabes —dijo desinteresadamente mientras la recibía y le daba un mordisco. Justo después se lo regresó—. La chica namasté.

—Ah.

Grimmjow se enderezó y lo miró.

—La próxima vez que le des mi dirección a un desconocido —entrecerró los ojos—, te mataré.

Shūhei soltó una risa.

—¿No que te gustaba? ¿Realmente tenía razón? —preguntó— ¿Tan malo fue?

Grimmjow rodó los ojos.

—Es la mujer más exasperante que he conocido. Da vueltas como un perro buscando su cola cuando está intentando hablar y se horroriza al oír la palabra follar —bufó—. Para castigarme más, Rangiku la hizo pasar como si nada a mi propio departamento y se fue tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad.

—Rangiku es una mujer muy desconsiderada —alzó levemente las cejas, con cierto sarcasmo resonando en sus sílabas.

—Además, cuando cree que algo está mal, te mira con esos malditos y enormes ojos con una determinación tonta —apuntó, ignorando el comentario sobre la otra pelirroja.

—Básicamente —dijo Shūhei después de un momento—… ¿te gusta?

—¿Estás escuchando?

—Sí —contestó. Luego negó con la cabeza—. No del todo.

Grimmjow se llevó una mano al rostro.

—Quiero decir, suena como algo terrible —dijo, y de inmediato corrigió—. Para ti. Pero eso no quita que sea preciosa. De hecho, si no te gusta, podría considerar intentar algo con ella.

—Estás muy hablador hoy, ¿no? —se quejó— ¿Y desde cuándo te importa eso?

—Desde que es realmente linda y a mí no me importa en absoluto tener a una mujer fatal —respondió—. En realidad —pensó detenidamente un segundo, volteando a mirar a su compañero—, es lindo.

—¿Qué lo es? —gruñó.

—Que no lo sea. Debe llenarte bastante el corazón que sonría tan dulcemente y no esté interesada en bajarte los pantalones o dejarte completamente solo veinte de veinticuatro horas —dijo.

Grimmjow asintió, pretendiendo falsamente estar de acuerdo.

—Sí, solo que me importa una mierda que me llenen el corazón.

Shūhei se encogió de hombros.

—Qué lástima que no veas el encanto en estar con alguien. ¿Al menos me acompañarás a hablarle? —preguntó.

—¿Desde cuando necesitas una excusa?

—Ah. No. Creí que querrías pegarte con Kurosaki de nuevo si aparecía.

Grimmjow negó levemente con la cabeza. Shūhei, sin embargo, no volvió a hablarle. Rápidamente sacó una foto a los apuntes del cuaderno de su compañero para pasarlos antes de que llegara el profesor. Le devolvió el cuaderno y Shūhei se concentró en sus cosas también.  
..

—¡Orihime!

La chica se volteó mientras guardaba los últimos implementos de yoga en el cajón. Grimmjow notó de inmediato que parecía sorprendida por la presencia de ambos, específicamente esperando por ella. Se sintió como un estúpido. Había aceptado acompañar a Shūhei simplemente porque esperaba ver una actitud diferente en ella.

No le agradaba la gente que fingía, pero esperaba que ella lo hiciera. Eso haría que sus expectativas sobre Orihime bajaran aún más.

—Hola —saludó insegura cuando se acercó, colgando de su hombro su pequeño bolso—. ¿Cómo están?

—Increíble.

—Como la mierda.

Shūhei le envió una mirada cansina a su compañero. Rápidamente volvió a mirarla, manteniendo la seriedad en su rostro.

—¿Cómo estás tú?

Grimmjow rodó los ojos. Ella respondió con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Bueno, Orihime —comenzó—. Quería saber si querías ir a tomar algo.

Ella se reacomodó la cinta del bolso en el hombro. Grimmjow a la vez se quedó mirando fijamente sus movimientos. Se veía nerviosa, un poco sin saber qué mierda decir o si debía declinar o aceptar.

—¿Con ambos?

Shūhei miró a Grimmjow un momento. Justo después, sin darle ninguna señal de lo que iba hacer, le sonrió levemente.

—Sí —dijo—. ¿Es... un problema?

Orihime boqueó un momento, sin saber qué hacer, y Grimmjow se mordió el interior de la mejilla, maldiciendo una y otra vez a Shūhei. Probablemente había pensado que no estaba hablando tan en serio cuando dijo explícitamente lo poco que le interesaba tener algo con ella. Aunque el hecho de decidir acompañarlo podía dar a entender justo lo opuesto. Pero lo más seguro es que solo estaba siendo un bastardo.

Orihime sonrió entonces.

—No. Pero tengo que darme una ducha.

Shūhei asintió. No era como que ellos no tuvieran nada que hacer, debían darse un baño también. Al moreno le corría una gota de agua por la sien después de haberse rociado la cabeza en el baño, y ambos llevaban la camiseta pegada a la espalda a causa del sudor.

—Está bien —Se dispuso a retroceder y tomó a Grimmjow de la camiseta, pero antes de seguir indicó hacia un lugar específico—. ¿Nos esperarías con Sado?

Orihime sonrió y fue tras ellos, apagando la luz de la habitación antes de salir.

Grimmjow soltó un suspiro, diciéndose a sí mismo que, después de todo, era su completa culpa. Debió irse directo a su casa a penas Shūhei sugirió por segunda vez cuando acabó la clase que lo acompañara. No creía que fuera buena idea ni antes ni al salir de la ducha.

—Quiero que sepas-.

—Lo sé —asintió—. Es por investigar y claramente no estás nada interesado. Lo has mencionado al menos tres veces y creo que ni siquiera lo notaste.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño.

—No es cierto.

Shūhei se encogió de hombros.

—Orihime.

La llamó una vez se acercaron a la mesa de recepción en la entrada del gimnasio. Estaba hablando con Sado, un chico con ascendencia mexicana con rasgos pronunciados y un cuerpo enorme. Muy al contrario de lo que su apariencia sugería, era un tipo bastante calmado y pocas veces recurría a la violencia. Incluso si era golpeado, intentaba resolverlo con palabras.

A Grimmjow le parecía una enorme tontería.

Ella se volteó a mirarlos sonriendo suavemente.

—Bien. Denme un segundo —Volvió a mirar a Sado y se inclinó sobre la mesa para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Si ves a Kurosaki-kun, por favor dile que espero que esté bien. Y que me llame si necesita ayuda.

Considerando que eran amigos, le pareció un detalle bastante extraño. Lo hizo recordar la noche anterior, cuando mencionó que estaba preocupada, y en vez de hablarlo directamente con él había preferido hacerlo con un desconocido para ella. Grimmjow no lo entendía. A menos que hubiera pasado algo que dejara las cosas algo tensas entre ambos, o que ella hubiera hecho algo condenable, la idea de Ichigo dejándola atrás incluso enfadado era... impensable.

Incluso así, él no se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy rencorosa con sus amigos. Grimmjow siempre se lo había criticado. Podían causar una enorme crisis, en el peor de los casos —y exagerando un montón—, e Ichigo aún les hubiera podido tender la mano para ayudar. En cambio, Grimmjow se las hubiera torcido mientras los amenazaba con partirles la cara si no se iban de su vista.

Había condenado a Nelliel por menos que una enorme crisis.

—Nos vemos, Sado-kun —sonrió.

Grimmjow la miró torciendo un poco el gesto. ¿Por qué demonios llamaba a todos por su nombre menos a Ichigo?

Shūhei la invitó a salir primero del gimnasio, y Grimmjow los siguió. Por lo mismo fue que alcanzó a percibir la mirada recelosa de Sado, a quién simplemente le mostró los dientes en una sonrisa pretenciosa.

Una vez fuera, se unió a ellos, caminando hacia la salida del campus. Puso especial cuidado en ponerse de pie junto a Shūhei, pero el muy imbécil le complicó la existencia con la excusa de protegerla por ambos lados. Haberlo seguido hubiera sido muy obvio y desagradable, y aunque a Grimmjow normalmente no le importaba comportarse así, prefirió ser menos tarado esta vez.

—¿Eres doctora, o enfermera? —preguntó Shūhei, en el momento que Grimmjow comenzó a tomar atención realmente a lo que decían.

—No —respondió con las mejillas rojas—. Soy educadora de párvulos. Pero mi hermano sabía algunas cosas sobre primeros auxilios.

—¿Tu hermano? —preguntó— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Sora —dijo, un poco sorprendida.

—¿Y él-?

—Shūhei —Grimmjow lo miró.

En realidad, considerando que su compañero no era demasiado sociable con las chicas, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Grimmjow podía ver un sonrojo muy leve en sus mejillas, probablemente podía atribuirse a la brisa de la tarde. Pero estaba seguro de que estaba intentando no terminar por enrojecer.

Cuando lo miró de vuelta, Grimmjow dudó un segundo.

—¿Vamos a ir a Las Noches?

—Ah, ¿es el bar de la esquina, verdad? —preguntó ella.

Sin embargo, no fue Shūhei quién tuvo que responderle. Ya que él lo había mencionado, Orihime se había quedado mirándolo fijamente. Así que no le quedó de otra que hacerlo.

—Sí.

Tampoco era gran cosa.

—¿Has ido?

—Alguna vez con Rangiku-san, creo.

Las Noches era un bar creativamente pintado con blanco y negro. Grimmjow se había pasado gran parte de su adolescencia ahí, aunque trabajando para pagar la universidad. Y bebiendo ocasionalmente. En aquel tiempo era algo bastante discreto, con tonos arena y tristes guirnaldas en la entrada. Grimmjow no estaba seguro de que la elección de colores fuera mejor en la actualidad, pero sí debía aceptar que había tenido un gran avance. Lo que antes era un pequeño bar en la esquina, ahora se había tomado un terreno hacia cada lado y elevado en un segundo piso con un par de terrazas privadas. No era como que tuvieran la mejor vista, pero hacía bien el trabajo de otorgar privacidad al cliente. Grimmjow había estado en una de ellas un par de veces con amigos.

Grimmjow empujó la puerta y entró antes que sus acompañantes, para luego sostenerla para ambos.

Dentro las mesas tenían ese color arena que antes llevaba el local y tenían pequeños manteles negros. La barra estaba al final y en todas las esquinas habían equipos musicales. Siguiendo el camino de la puerta hasta el bar, Grimmjow se topó con la mirada cansina de un hombre pálido.

—Ulquiorra —Lo llamó cuando éste intentó darse la vuelta para fingir limpiar las botellas carentes de cualquier partícula de polvo. Cuando llegaron hasta ahí, Grimmjow volvió a gruñir—. Ulquiorra, no seas imbécil.

—No me llames imbécil por querer evitar ver tu horrible cara.

—Ah, sobre todo ahora está horrible —dijo Shūhei.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño, fijándose de reojo en la sonrisa que ella intentaba esconder sin muchos resultados.

—Dame un maldito whisky.

Entonces miró a Shūhei.

—Lo mismo.

Y hacia Orihime.

—Uhm —se apretó los labios levemente, mirándolo con algo de dudas—. No suelo beber así que...

—¿Un mojito sin alcohol? —sugirió Shūhei.

—Sí, claro —asintió.

—Ya viste, murciélago.

Ulquiorra entrecerró los ojos.

—Tan gracioso como siempre... —Miró a Orihime— ¿Algún sabor en especial?

—¿Frambuesa?

Él asintió suavemente y comenzó a hacer el mojito de Orihime, mientras Grimmjow veía a Shūhei más rojo que antes intentando conversar constantemente con ella. Tantas tonterías, como que le gustaba el aguamarina, las ardillas, los perros y los gatos y no podía decidirse por ninguno; le gustaba el chocolate y cocinar y prefería la playa antes que ir de campamento. Adoraba a los niños y le gustaba salir a correr un poco, antes de hacer yoga. Y maldita sea, él recordaba todas esas cosas y más.

Sin decir nada, Ulquiorra puso el largo vaso lleno hasta el borde frente a ella, con una bombilla y una sombrilla rosa que combinaba con el color de la frambuesa.

Justo después tomó dos vasos bajos con tres cubos de hielo y puso uno para Grimmjow y otro para Shūhei. Él le sirvió a ambos y luego dejó la botella en medio.

—Gracias —le dijo Shūhei.

Ulquiorra asintió sin decir nada y se fue a otro extremo de la barra. Empezaba a llegar más gente de la que había antes y estaban yendo directamente a la barra.

—Oye, antes de que le preguntes por qué demonios su cabello es pelirrojo, quiero preguntar algo yo esta vez —dijo antes de que su compañero siguiera charlando. Lo vio extender los brazos y luego dejarlos caer descuidadamente al lado y sobre la superficie de la barra. Grimmjow se centró en Orihime, que parecía curiosa por la interrupción—. Desde que te fuiste ayer tengo una enorme duda, Orihime.

Intentó ver algún cambio en su expresión, pero solo un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

—¿Qué pasó con Kurosaki para que no hablen siendo que son amigos?

—Grimmjow... —Shūhei suspiró, llevándose una mano al rostro con pesadez. Incluso si a veces era demasiado tímido para estar con mujeres, hasta él sabía cómo no abordar temas que pudieran ser delicados.

Orihime boqueó por unos segundos, y luego comenzó a jugar con la parte inferior de su vaso, girándolo suavemente.

—Orihime, no tienes que responder si no quieres.

—No —sonrió hacia Shūhei, que volvió a ponerse colorado en ese segundo. Grimmjow rodó los ojos—, está bien. Supongo que tiene razón en querer saber por qué fui a su casa.

—No... ¿No fue para ver cómo estaba?

—También. No pensé que Rangiku-san estaría ahí... Pero creí que podía ayudarme a saber que solo era una simple diferencia. Claramente no lo es, Kurosaki-kun está actuando extraño. Normalmente no se exalta de esa forma.

—No has respondido mi pregunta —dijo Grimmjow.

—A-ah sí, lo siento —De repente sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que parecía que había transfigurado al color de su mojito—. Y-yo... estaba enamorada de Kurosaki-kun hace un tiempo. Por bastante. Luego él conoció a Kuchiki-san y... no quise quedarme así. No intentaba separarlos ni nada, creo... solo quería que lo supiera. Dijo que lo entendía, sin embargo comenzó a alejarse cada vez más y no quise incomodarlos, así que dejé de insistir en hablar aunque fuera por las cosas más comunes. Por eso preferí ir contigo que eres su amigo.

Grimmjow asintió lentamente, y segundos después comenzó a reír.

—Me estás diciendo que te tomaste la molestia de alejarte de él y que esto es simplemente porque estuviste tontamente enamorada de Kurosaki.

—Grimmjow, no tienes que decirlo así.

—Oh, tengo qué. Porque aparentemente no valió mucho la pena, ¿cierto, amor? —Se inclinó hacia ella, acercando su rostro. Sus ojos grises estaban brillantes, no porque estuviera a punto de llorar. Orihime parecía realmente enfadada— Después de todo, parece ser que Nelliel está consiguiendo sin esfuerzo lo que ni siquiera quisiste intentar.

—Nelliel-san no-.

—Claro, probablemente no es su culpa. Probablemente es solo Kurosaki demostrando ser un imbécil.

—Espera —Lo cortó Shūhei—. ¿Crees en serio que Kurosaki está comportándose así por celos?

—Tú lo has dicho —gruñó—. No creo que esté comportándose así solo porque no quiere que le haga daño a su amiga —afinó la voz, intentando llegar descuidadamente al tono de Kurosaki con clara burla, dándole una sensación femenina.

—Bueno... —Shūhei frunció la nariz— podrías comprobarlo, ¿no?

Orihime parecía ya haberse dado por enterada de que estaba ahí solo para saciar la curiosidad de Grimmjow. No era que le importara demasiado, siendo que al fin y al cabo podía tener razón al pensar en ello. Aunque la idea de Ichigo dejando a Rukia por Nelliel era simplemente... insólita.

—¿Cómo mierda quieres comprobarlo? —Grimmjow frunció el ceño.

Shūhei sonrió levemente, como si estuviera preguntando algo realmente tonto. Mientras tanto, Orihime estaba intentando desaparecer inútilmente entre los dos enormes hombres bebiendo sumisamente de su mojito.

—Ya sabes, está ella, que quiere saber por qué Kurosaki está siendo un imbécil, y estás tú, que quieres saber por qué Kurosaki está siendo más imbécil de lo normal —los apuntó brevemente, tomando su vaso para beber un poco. Cuando volvió a dejarlo, haciendo ruido con los hielos suavemente, se encogió de hombros—. Es un ganar-ganar.

Orihime se enderezó rápidamente y lo miró sin entender.

—¿Quieres que lo engañemos?

—Eres su amiga. Si reacciona igual debería ser obvio que no está celando a Nelliel —De pronto frunció el ceño—. Oh, lo siento. En realidad es bastante desagradable de mi parte sugerir algo así.

—Bueno-.

—¡Al contrario! —exclamó Grimmjow con una sonrisa, provocando que Orihime saltara en su asiento por la sorpresa— Tienes una mente bastante inmoral como para que seas capaz de sonrojarte con cualquier chica, Shūhei.

—Más bien me asquea que no hayas sido tú el de la idea... —murmuró, alzando las cejas por un segundo— Orihime.

—¿Si?

—Deberías saber que no estás aquí para sacarte información —Se mordió el labio—. E-eres realmente linda y... Y Grimmjow lo volvió bastante incómodo preguntando eso, creo.

Ella sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Grimmjow bufó sonoramente.

—Si no era para ser un idiota, no sé para qué me involucraste.

—Él tiene un buen punto.

Los tres voltearon hacia Ulquiorra, que estaba apoyado contra el mueble con los brazos cruzados. Se encogió de hombros al notar que había llamado la atención, haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia, dejando en claro que no estaba feliz con estar de acuerdo con Grimmjow.

Shūhei soltó un gemido lastimero.

—Está bien. Es verdad.

—No importa, Shūhei-kun —Ella puso su mano sobre el brazo de él, intentando reconfortarlo—. Supongo que también es de mi interés, no te sientas mal.

—¿Ya ves? —intervino Grimmjow— Avanzamos más preguntando directamente que dando vueltas como si quisiéramos saber realmente su color favorito.

—Cierra la boca —respondió Shūhei de inmediato.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Grimmjow-kun?

Grimmjow volteó a mirarla con la boca entreabierta, preguntándose si era tonta por elección o si realmente se había caído de la maldita cuna después de nacer.

—Solo responde —se quejó Shūhei cuando vio que estaba por volver a decir algo irrespetuoso.

—¿Qué demonios voy a saber? —preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Azul? ¿Celeste?

—Qué original... —murmuró el moreno.

—¿Y tu animal favorito? —volvió a preguntar Orihime con una enorme sonrisa.

Grimmjow soltó un suspiro.

—Pantera. Perro, si quieres algo más doméstico.

Orihime asintió, feliz con la respuesta. Cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos, supo que iba a tener que aguantar otras tontas preguntas más. Después de todo, suponía que merecía ser un poco compensada por ser capaz de soportar su sola existencia esa vez y no acabar llorando.  
..

—Deberías llevarla a casa.

Grimmjow se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente. Orihime se había pasado lo mismo que Shūhei preguntándole trivialidades que a nadie le importaban. Salió de su cubículo y terminó de abrocharse los pantalones. Mientras se lavaba las manos, su compañero también salió.

—¿Estás seguro de que va a estar bien?

—Es una chica. No un cachorro al que cuidar —gruñó—. ¿En dónde le dijiste que esperara?

—Ahí mismo. Con Ulquiorra.

—Sabes que Ulquiorra no es capaz de decirte ni la hora honestamente, ¿verdad? —murmuró deteniendo la llave y mirándolo a través del espejo.

—Pero es una chica, no algo tan tonto como la hora...

Grimmjow asintió riendo.

—Veamos cuánto le importa a ése imbécil si estás hablando de una persona o de una planta.

Shūhei suspiró y lo siguió fuera del baño cuando acabó de lavarse las manos, no sin antes secarlas un poco con papel. Cuando regresaron, no estaba por ningún lado cerca de donde Shūhei le había dicho que se quedara. Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Ahora solo quería irse a casa y dormir, no buscar a una chica incapaz de seguir una miserable indicación.

—Deberíamos separarnos.

—Espera —Shūhei lo detuvo, y cuando siguió su mirada hasta Ulquiorra, volvió a maldecir—. Hey, Ulquiorra. ¿Viste dónde se fue Orihime?

Él enarcó una ceja tan levemente que a penas se notaba desde lejos.

—Ah —dijo, como recordando quién era—. Vino un tipo y dijo que era su amigo. Aunque no lo parecía, en realidad.

—¿Y dejaste que se fuera con él?

—Se la llevó, más bien —murmuró—. Tampoco es que la gente le pida permiso al cantinero... —Hizo una mueca.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño.

—Realmente no tienes corazón, ¿verdad?

—Tú tienes mucho en el peor lugar —replicó.

Grimmjow se acercó y rápidamente lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo a su rostro. El ruido de los vasos chocando bajo el abdomen de Ulquiorra a penas se escucharon gracias al bullicio y a la música.

—No te voy a partir la cara solo porque no quiero tener problemas con Aizen —susurró, aunque Ulquiorra era realmente un adefesio sin corazón, capaz de bostezar mientras él lo amenazaba. Agradeció que no lo hiciera porque hubiera saltado la barra solo para golpearlo, mandando a la mierda a Aizen—. Pero si algo le pasa a la chica, vas a tener que quitar esa cara de mojigato de mierda porque vendré personalmente a romperte la nariz cada día.

—Hey, ¿todo bien?

Desde atrás, Shūhei atajó a una chica y un chico que quisieron ser lo suficientemente cordiales o estúpidos para preguntar. Grimmjow a penas los pudo oír, pero se preguntó si lo harían si conocieran realmente a Ulquiorra. Era el mejor idiota de Aizen, el que mejor guardaba silencio y el que menos se inmiscuía en sus asuntos. No le sorprendería que en algún lugar hubiera un cuadro con su asquerosa cara con la inscripción de empleado del mes.

Grimmjow tomó el silencio de Ulquiorra como una respuesta positiva. Después de todo, si Ulquiorra hablaba, no era para ser precisamente agradable o servicial. Era mejor dejarlo así.

Lo soltó y volteó hacia Shūhei, que miraba hacia todos lados en busca de una melena pelirroja. Grimmjow puso una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

—Vamos a buscar al cachorrito.

—¿Cachorrito? —enarcó una ceja.

—Creo que es mejor si nos separamos —Lo ignoró—. Luego volvemos aquí —indicó el reloj blanco en la cima de los estantes con licor.

—¿No crees que es mejor dejarla? —Shūhei lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, notando el aspecto molesto que tenía.

Grimmjow rodó los ojos.

—Sabes perfectamente que puedo ser un imbécil, pero no la dejaría a su maldita suerte si no fue capaz de evitar que se la llevaran. La maldita yoga no sirve para un carajo —gruñó, volteándose para ir hacia la derecha.

Pasó entre los cuerpos de la gente que iba y venía mientras buscaba en el centro y luego en las mesas más escondidas del lugar. Probablemente si era un simple borracho la hubiera llevado al centro. Si era un borracho caliente, mientras menos pudieran interrumpir sería suficiente para él. Considerando lo hermosa que era Orihime, no tenía muchas esperanzas en que se tratara del primer caso.

Dio vueltas por todos lados intentando encontrarla, pero era más complicado de lo que esperaría. Además debía admitir que estaba algo preocupado, si no había podido defenderse de ser llevada, dudaba que pudiera hacerlo para evitar un ataque o algo por el estilo. La chica no tenía la culpa de que el tarado la hubiera elegido, ni de estar sola. Eso era totalmente su culpa, no debió asumir que una mujer que parecía reprimirse tanto e intentar llevar el baile en paz fuera capaz de protegerse a sí misma. La chica ni siquiera había defendido su lugar o sus pensamientos cuando Kurosaki se alejó de ella después de saber que estaba enamorada de él. ¡Lo entendía! Pero también era su maldita amiga, no creía que tuviera derecho alguno a ignorarlo para sentirse más tranquilo consigo mismo.

La responsabilidad se le echó encima cuando pensó en que podía pasarle lo peor. Y sería muy raro que alguien decidiera ayudarla en ese lugar. Era un buen lugar para beber y pasar el rato, pero no cuando debías recibir ayuda de los subordinados o el jefe.

—¡No, basta, por favor!

No alcanzó ni a pensar cuando subió las escaleras y vio unas leves sombras a través del vidrio de una de las terrazas. Abrió la puerta y lo decepcionó bastante oír justo después las risas y ver a la mujer con una sonrisa quitándole la botella al tipo que la acompañaba.

Soltó un suave gruñido de molestia cuando lo miraron como si fuera un maldito desquiciado.

—Lo siento —masculló, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Y regresó al mismo punto. Así que después de dar una mirada rápida a las mesas del nivel, decidió acercarse a una para preguntar.

—Hey, una pregunta —les dijo.

Ambos lo miraron. Uno era un hombre calvo con maquillaje en los ojos y la otra una chica castaña.

—¿No han visto a una chica pelirroja siendo arrastrada por un tipo?

—¿El tipo estaba ebrio?

Grimmjow frunció el ceño, sin entender la pregunta de la chica.

—Sí, creo.

—¿Es tu novia?

—Er-no —decidió darle más indicaciones, aunque sentía que estaba tomándole el pelo—. Llevaba un chaleco rosa, abrigo café, jeans y botas. Como de metro sesenta —apuntó un poco más abajo de su propio hombro.

—Iba con un tipo con sudadera, creo —respondió él—. Llevaba el cabello y parte del rostro tapado así que estoy suponiéndolo. De todas formas, creo que fueron a la terraza del fondo.

—Gracias —dijo rápidamente y se dispuso a caminar directamente al fondo del piso.

Probablemente escuchó a la chica gritar desde atrás suerte con tu novia, pero Grimmjow decidió que era irrelevante a comparación de encontrar a Orihime tan pronto como fuera posible.

—P-por favor, suelte mi mano...

—Aah, muñeca, no seas tan aburrida.

Escuchó el ruido de algo siendo arrastrado descuidadamente contra el suelo. Pero todavía no estaba cerca como para abrir la puerta. Se apresuró, escuchando un poco más fuerte las voces. Lo que significaba que no estaban hablando, considerando que aislaba un poco el sonido, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber qué ocurría dentro. Aunque la mayoría de trabajadores del bar no se daban el tiempo de ayudar a alguien, si era dentro de sus terrazas procuraban tener algo de cuidado. Después de todo la privacidad era un arma de doble filo, sobre todo para una chica.

—¡Aléjese de mí! —Otro ruido brusco y justo antes de poner la mano sobre la puerta, vio una sombra apoyarse en ella.

—¡Te dije que seas más respetuosa!

Grimmjow abrió la puerta y escuchó el jadeo que salió de ella por la sorpresa. De inmediato se aseguró de que cayera en su pecho y la tomó de la cintura para mantenerla ahí. Sintió que lo miraba fijamente desde abajo, y Grimmjow le devolvió la mirada solo para arrepentirse. Tenía un montón de lágrimas recientes en los ojos y en las mejillas y se veía más asustada de lo que imaginó. La ayudó a enderezarse y la apartó levemente para que se quedara justo tras él, un poco más hacia su costado.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —gruñó el hombre— ¡No puedes quitármela como si nada, me estaba divirtiendo, aunque sea una tonta aburrida!

Grimmjow frunció el ceño y avanzó hasta él. Incluso ebrio y con demasiada valentía supo identificar el peligro con el que Grimmjow se acercaba. Antes de que dijera o hiciera cualquier cosa en su defensa, estrelló su puño contra su mejilla y justo después le puso la mano sobre el cuello, presionando su cuerpo contra el borde de la mesa. Entonces le quitó la capucha. Tenía el cabello oscuro y un rostro con pecas en la nariz. También tenía una cicatriz cerca de su sien, que cortaba el borde de su ceja derecha.

—Escucha —apretó con más fuerza cada vez, provocando que intentara liberarse, poniendo las manos sobre las suyas en un inútil intento de quitarlas—. No sé quién diablos eres, ni me interesa. Pero soy bueno con los rostros —sonrió—. La próxima vez que te vea por aquí, si sé que estás por aquí o haces lo mismo con otra chica, vas a recibir mucho más que un simple puñetazo en tu asquerosa cara. ¿Entiendes?

Grimmjow gruñó por lo bajo cuando solo se quedó mirándolo. Aplicó más fuerza en su mano y lo hizo doblarse sobre la mesa, golpeando con fuerza su cabeza contra ella y haciendo que gritara bajo su mano.

—¡¿Lo entiendes?!

—¡E-eentiendo!

—¡G-Grimjow-kun!

Sintió la mano de Orihime presionar contra su brazo y él lo soltó. Se apartó mientras ella hacía lo mismo y una vez fuera, cerró la puerta de la terraza.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Shūhei en la barra —dijo, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—B-bien.

Grimmjow puso su mano con suavidad en su nuca, y la guio un poco más adelante todo el tiempo.

—¡Encontraste a tu novia! —Grimmjow se detuvo un segundo para ver a los dos que le habían indicado la dirección en la que el tipo había ido con la chica.

—Sí —dijo simplemente, aburrido de tener que repetirle que estaba equivocada—. Gracias por la ayuda.

—Puedes agradecernos con una cerveza —respondió él.

—Ya veremos...

Sin nada más que decir, siguió con Orihime hasta el primer piso y de la misma forma llegaron hasta el reloj blanco de la barra.

—Cada vez que te pierdas —comenzó a decirle al notar que Shūhei todavía no regresaba. La miró y notó que estaba poniendo atención a la vez que se acomodaba en uno de los taburetes. Entonces indicó el reloj—, busca el reloj blanco y quédate ahí. Si es que decides regresar a esta pocilga, claro.

Ella asintió. Grimmjow la vio abrir levemente la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento Shūhei llegó, suspirando y apoyándose amistosamente en su hombro cuando la vio frente a él sana y salva.

—Gracias a los dioses. Me alegro que estés bien, Orihime.

Ella pareció confundida.

—¿Los dos... estaban buscándome?

—Sí —respondió Shūhei intentando no demostrar lo extraña que era su pregunta—. Grimmjow tuvo la idea de separarnos para no perder tanto tiempo. No nos iríamos sin ti.

—Gracias —sonrió segundos después.

Se notaba a leguas, sin embargo, que aunque estuviera bien físicamente, su mente no podía concentrarse bien en algo que no fuera el mal momento reciente. Era entendible, y al menos podía hablar. Grimmjow estaba seguro de que a más de alguna chica le había tocado peor y probablemente la idea de siquiera agradecer era como un sueño.

—Grimmjow te llevará a casa —dijo entonces Shūhei—. Así puedes descansar y... simplemente sentirte un poco más segura —le ofreció su mano, separándose de Grimmjow—. Es mejor si es antes de que termine de oscurecer.

Orihime simplemente asintió y tomó la mano de Shūhei para ponerse de pie. Pero, o él no la soltó o ella no lo hizo, porque Grimmjow los tuvo tras de sí caminando de la mano por más de diez minutos hasta la salida del bar y luego hasta el estacionamiento de la universidad.

—¿Siempre llevas dos cascos? —preguntó ella.

A Shūhei lo alivió, y a Grimmjow secretamente también. No había dicho ni una palabra hasta llegar a su moto y aún temía que de pronto se desmayara o entrara en pánico de camino a su casa. Eso sería muy peligroso.

Al menos estaba hablando fluidamente, aunque se viera afectada todavía.

—Uno es de él —Grimmjow indicó a Shūhei.

—Oh —reaccionó y lentamente miró la moto y luego al chico—. ¿Estoy... ?

—No —contestó al instante—. No hay problema. Puedo tomar un autobús o caminar, todavía no está totalmente oscuro, no debería haber problema. Solo espero que llegues bien a casa —Solo entonces él soltó su mano y la llevó hasta su espalda. Grimmjow notó que ella intentó seguir la mano de Shūhei por un segundo, mientras ponía la llave y abría el candado que mantenía los casos en su moto con una cadena—. Lamento que haya resultado así.

—No te preocupes —sonrió ella—. Quizás podamos salir otra vez.

Shūhei asintió tímidamente, sonriendo con suavidad.

—Me encantaría.

—Bien, nos vamos —masculló Grimmjow, dándole su casco a ella. El de Shūhei no tenía la visera para proteger sus ojos, así que definitivamente no la dejaría usarlo.

Shūhei la ayudó a ponerlo en su cabeza mientras Grimmjow se ponía el suyo. Justo después quitó la palanca que sostenía la moto y se subió, apoyando el peso en el otro lado, para que Orihime subiera con facilidad.

—Ten cuidado con tocar el tubo, sobre todo cuando bajes —le indicó Shūhei después de decirle que pisara la palanca horizontal más corta. Una vez encima, Shūhei le bajó la visera.

—Nos vemos mañana —Grimmjow tendió su mano y Shūhei la chocó brevemente.

—Sí, y por favor ayúdala a bajarse.

Grimmjow rodó los ojos y lo escuchó despedirse de Orihime. Después de eso, comenzó a caminar fuera del sector de la universidad otra vez.

Giró la llave y echó a andar la moto antes de mirarla de reojo.

—¿En dónde vives entonces, cachorrito?  
..

Le agradó el hecho de que la casa de Orihime estaba básicamente entre la universidad y su departamento. Llegó en cinco minutos y era un barrio decente. De hecho, le parecía que era el famoso barrio viejo, llamado así por distinguirlo y, sí, un poco de burla.

Detuvo la moto sin detener el motor y volvió a mirarla de reojo. Sin embargo ella no se movió, y por un segundo temió que el shock le llegara por subirse a su motocicleta. Era extraño, pero no tan ridículo como hubiera querido.

—Hey.

—¿Si?

—Tienes que bajar.

—A-ah, claro —murmuró, asintiendo levemente. De todas formas, no se movió.

Grimmjow recordó a Shūhei diciéndole que la ayudara al bajar y chasqueó la lengua. Tendría que hacerlo desde su lugar, porque sería terrible como el infierno bajar cuando ella seguía encima.

—Sostén mi mano —se la mostró con la palma hacia arriba. Ella de inmediato puso atención—. Después mantén tu pie más seguro en la pisadera y pasa el otro por sobre la moto. Ten cuidado como pisas, si haces un desastre de cualquier forma no seré de mucha ayuda. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí —Grimmjow creyó escuchar más ánimo en esa palabra.

—Ponte de pie —agregó. Ella lo hizo al instante, pero se quedó a la mitad—. Puedes apoyarte en mí antes de tomar mi mano.

Grimmjow sintió la moto moverse de un lado a otro y luego hacia ella cuando tomo su mano y consiguió llegar abajo. Mientras tanto, decidió echar un vistazo a las demás casas. Sí. Era en definitiva el barrio de mujeres que tenían como interesante y molesto pasatiempo levantarse ante cualquier sonido para saber qué pasaba exactamente. Se hubiera reído si le decían que hacían algo más que estar atentas de la vida de sus vecinos. En este caso, Orihime era un buen punto de mira. Era una chica linda que tarde o temprano llevaría a un chico y... y probablemente dirían cosas hirientes.

Orihime se quitó el casco, moviendo su cabello levemente y dudó por varios segundos sobre donde ponerlo. Hasta que Grimmjow volvió a mirarla con confusión por su silencio y su demora.

—Uhm, Grimmjow-kun...

—Grimmjow.

—Ah —sonrió—, bien. ¿Qué hago con el casco?

—Engánchalo con la correa a la abertura de la parte de atrás.

Orihime obedeció en silencio, mientras ahora Grimmjow le echaba un vistazo a su casa. Era pequeña y decente por fuera, aunque el jardín estaba descuidado, lo cual entendía perfectamente. Sobre todo si, aparentemente, vivía sola. En el momento que ella mencionó a su hermano solo pudo pensar en lo peor, considerando la forma en que lo hizo. Claramente Shūhei no se había dado cuenta, y Grimmjow prefería evitarle la amargura de mencionar que estaba bajo al menos tres metros en el cementerio. Incluso si se consideraba superado, no dejaba de ser doloroso.

—¿No se caerá?

—Son unos siete minutos hasta mi departamento, y no. No lo creo. Normalmente Shūhei se lo queda y lo lleva al día siguiente para dejarlo en algún casillero. Hasta que me ve y va a dejarlo en la moto.

—¿Siempre lo llevas a casa?

—Sí. El idiota se ahorra dinero que podría usar comprándome una cerveza en agradecimiento —sonrió.

Orihime soltó una risa, tomándolo desprevenido y deteniendo su corazón. Simplemente la miró, ignorándolo por completo.

—Eres un gran amigo.

—Si es lo que quieres creer...

—Lo eres —aseguró. Grimmjow volvió a ver esa determinación tonta. Se le hizo todavía más ridícula considerando que estaba hablando de él, pero no consiguió enfadarlo realmente—. Y aunque no seamos amigos... Gracias por ayudarme. De verdad.

Grimmjow boqueó un segundo, sin saber qué decir. Lo que temía sucedió, aunque no sobre su moto. Orihime se le estaba rompiendo frente a sus ojos por el miedo y lo odiaba, porque él aunque no era un idiota, no estaba acostumbrado a consolar a nadie. Tal vez lo había hecho con Shūhei un par de veces, y con Rukia también, revolviéndole el cabello para molestarla un poco. Pero no podía burlarse de ello con Orihime para sobrellevarlo o quitarle importancia para que ella lo hiciera, porque estaba seguro de que no ocurriría.

A pesar de que Orihime guardaba bastante su espacio personal, había notado en el bar, no quitaba que fuera una tonta. En el buen y peor sentido. Probablemente no lo pensó demasiado, pero se aferró a él como si fuera una rosquilla salvavidas completamente funcional, cosa que no era. Grimmjow dejaba bastante que desear, pero aparentemente ella estaba haciendo su trabajo sola. Y aunque esperó que le funcionara para no pasar por la indecisión sobre donde le confortaría más que pusiera su mano, Grimmjow aceptó con mucha culpa que no podía dejarla así.

Sin saberlo muy bien, subió la mano hasta su espalda, cerca de su hombro, y la dejó un momento. Ella se sostuvo con más seguridad de su torso y en vez de seguir apoyándose en su mejilla, se apoyó en su frente. Grimmjow soltó un suave suspiro mientras la sentía temblar todavía más bajo su brazo, y sollozar y sollozar de una forma tan dolorosa que lo hizo reflexionar sobre haberla llevado ahí. O más bien, de pensar en dejarla sola aunque fuera por un momento. Era increíble la culpa que estaba sintiendo en ese justo instante por ser quien lo permitió en primer lugar.

Le dio un apretón leve a su hombro y con su brazo la envolvió con mayor seguridad. Pocas veces había consolado a alguien con un abrazo, y dentro de ellas estaba Nelliel. Hace muchomucho tiempo.

Mientras miraba el farol en la calle, recordó cuando ella buscó la mano de Shūhei casi inconscientemente. Por eso estaba seguro de que no iba a poder bromear con eso, ella sabía que lo que necesitaba era un cuerpo ajeno y seguro que la sostuviera un rato. Y Grimmjow sabía que estaba condenado a ello desde que se dio cuenta. Sin embargo, no había podido decir o hacer nada para evitarlo.

Retiraba lo dicho. Necesitaba una compensación mucho más grande por acabar llorando por culpa de su estupidez.


	3. Parte 3

Esa mañana fue igual que cualquier otra de un día viernes. Grimmjow se levantó y después de asearse superficialmente, comenzó una rutina de ejercicios entre el espacio de la sala y la cocina. Conectó y encendió el hervidor mientras se dirigía a la ducha y una vez acabó, se vistió con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta holgada. Esa mañana, sin embargo, tenía el ceño fruncido. Normalmente no era una persona enojada con el mundo por las mañanas, le gustaba relajarse en ellas y era difícil que se le complicara dormir o mantenerse animado.

Pero junto con su habiidad nata para ser un bastardo, iba de la mano su ineficiencia en la gestión de la culpa y la ira, por supuesto.

Sin cesar, las palabras de Orihime volvían a él como una maldición, y eso lo estaba desesperando. Ya era la segunda vez que le costaba concentrarse en sus cosas a causa de alguien más en menos de una semana.

Ése día no tenía mucho que hacer, y lo más probable era que no se encontraría con Shūhei por horario, a menos que los dos decidieran ir a comer.

Cuando acabó la única clase que tenía a medio día, Grimmjow tomó todas sus cosas y se dirigió al casino. A pesar de que no coincidía con el horario de Shūhei completamente, siempre podían estar Ichigo, Rukia y Nelliel. Lo cual era un verdadero incordio teniendo problemas de sueño y básicamente a un suspiro del fin de semana.

—Buenos días, señorita Mara —Saludó a la mujer que atendía la mayor parte de la semana. Estaba lejos de ser una señorita en el literal sentido de la palabra, Grimmjow sabía que estaba casada y que pasaba los cuarenta y ocho años. Aún así, le gustaba referirse de esa forma a ella, y ella cada vez que lo hacía parecía abrazar su propio ego y reír alegremente—. ¿Cómo estamos este viernes?

—Oh cariño, no te imaginas lo bien que me siento. En cuanto llegue a casa me consentiré como nunca, y nadie podrá evitarlo, ni siquiera un tornado que pase por sobre la ciudad sin aviso y se lleve mi techo.

—Me alegra que esté tan animada.

—Animada es poco. Pero también estoy preocupada —Frunció levemente el ceño mientras Grimmjow le pasaba el dinero—. ¿Lo de siempre o el almuerzo de hoy, lindo?

—¿Qué tienes hoy?

—Para ti lo mejor —Sonrió—. Carne a la olla y ensalada rusa.

—Me lo quedo —respondió, apoyándose con los antebrazos sobre el espacio que quedaba entre la caja y el borde del mesón—. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada? Pensé que nada iba a evitar que estuvieras bien hoy.

—Ah. Nono no y no —dijo—. Dije sobre consentirme más tarde, pero no puedo no preocuparme si me entero de que estuviste peleando con tu amigo por lenguas cizañeras. Eres demasiado impulsivo, y sé que te enoja escucharlo, pero es hora de que hagas algo con ello.

Grimmjow simplemente guardó silencio, ya menos a gusto ante la mención de lo que todo el mundo denominaba problemas de ira. No les quitaba razón, pero ellos debían dejar de ser tan estúpidos también. Excepto Mara, porque era la mujer más centrada y franca que había conocido en la vida.

—Eres ya un adulto con responsabilidades y no vas a arreglarlo todo con golpes. Te lo digo, mi esposo era un matón y ahora le habla al perro como si fuera un bebé.

—Eso no tiene mucha relación entre sí... Y me parece una tontería eso de que el amor cambia a las personas —dijo, sabiendo a qué estaba intentando llegar.

—Es que no es solo el amor lo que te cambia, no es la persona que tienes al lado quién te lo pide. Por ti mismo vas a desear estar menos metido en peleas cuando la encuentres y quieras ser alguien constante y sano en su vida, o no. Puedes querer salir de ahí sin necesitar de nadie para darte cuenta de ello.

—No tiene mucho sentido para mí.

—Cariño, tu mundo está lleno de calma y luego abrupto y absoluto desastre. Es literalmente un tornado que pasa y que nadie vio venir. No entiendo cómo nada tiene sentido para ti además de tu rutina si está tan claro.

—Entonces, carne con ensalada rusa y de postre un bote entero de entra en razón.

Mara soltó una risa.

—No es entrar en razón, estoy segura de que cada vez que golpeas a alguien te genera algo amargo-.

—Ayer golpeé a un imbécil por acosar a una chica —dijo bruscamente—. No me arrepiento.

—Pero lo hiciste por un buen motivo —Sonrió—. Si ella no te agradeció, que no lo creo; te agradezco en su nombre por ser un muchacho tan amable —Estiró la mano y tocó con cariño su mejilla por un instante.

Grimmjow volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Deme mis malditas papas.

—Oh vamos, eres de los pocos con quien disfruto una conversación productiva. Dame un poco de tiempo. Ya irás a ver a tu chica en un rato.

—No tengo una chica.

—Entonces no me explico por qué pareces tan incómodo sobre tus propios pies —Soltó una risa—. Esa incomodidad en ti solo podría causarla la estabilidad en una relación o sarpullido en el trasero. Y dudo que tu trasero tenga sarpullido realmente.

—Mara, por favor...

—Oh, cariño —Soltó una carcajada—. Pasa con Sybill para que te de tu almuerzo —Sonrió con un poco de burla—. Espero que tu sarpullido se vaya pronto.

—No tengo sarpullido —gruñó.

—Entonces que pena por ti...

Grimmjow pasó sin decir nada hacia la sección donde otra mujer repartía los almuerzos, mientras se ajustaba la correa de la mochila en el hombro. Sybill era todo lo contrario a Mara. Una mujer de cuarenta años que parecía tener al menos sesenta, que lo odiaba profundamente por lo que suponía había escuchado en sus conversaciones con Mara, y que cada vez que lo tenía en frente parecía estar comiendo el limón más amargo del mundo. Eso no lo hacía bien a sus arrugas, solía pensar.

Sybill no dijo nada cuando le pasó el envase envuelto en aluminio de su almuerzo. Y Grimmjow tampoco le agradeció esa vez. Solía hacerlo con una sonrisa petulante, pero ese día no tenía los ánimos necesarios para usarlos con ella..

Cuando se dirigió a sentarse, inevitablemente su vista se desvió a una en la que Ichigo y las otras dos chicas estaban sentadas. Pudo notar que ellos se quedaban en silencio y lo miraban también. No sabría decir cómo, porque él regresó a ignorarlos y se sentó tres mesas más allá, de frente a sus tres expectadores. Volvió a mirarlos y esa vez les sonrió como una hiena fastidiosa. Le gustaba que la gente lo mirara y criticara su descaro en silencio o a gritos, le gustaba el hecho de que todos debían siempre estar hablando de los demás para sobrevivir, sin prestar atención a sus propios problemas. Grimmjow no le prestaba mucha a sus problemas con los puños, pero tampoco echaba las consecuencias de ello sobre su círculo cercano, y no hablaba de Ichigo ni de nadie con tal cizaña.

Iba por la mitad de su almuerzo, metido en la música que resonaba en sus audífonos cuando sintió una presencia a su costado. Se quedó un rato en lo que había estado haciendo y luego subió la mirada.

Orihime lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa y las mejillas tan sonrojadas que se preguntó si no había estado cantando en voz alta una de esas canciones algo vulgares que tenía por ahí.

—Hola.

Grimmjow enarcó una ceja y subió la mano izquierda para quitarse los audífonos y guardar la mitad del cable en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Hola —respondió con duda— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

Entonces Orihime pareció notar el hecho de que se estaba sentando confianzudamente con un desconocido que simplemente había visto un par de veces y que, aunque la había ayudado la noche anterior, no significaba que quisiera que se sentara junto a él en el casino.

—Yo uhm... Creí que haríamos lo que dijo Shūhei-kun.

—Ah —dijo—. Pareces bastante interesada en hacer algo tan reprochable para parecer tan inofensiva.

Ella bajó la mirada un segundo, nerviosa. Entonces Grimmjow notó que había pedido las legumbres que quedaban de ayer. Benditas legumbres en vez de ensalada rusa y deliciosa carne. Esa mujer no podía seguir estando a su lado. A Grimmjow no le molestaban las legumbres, le gustaban, pero entre carne y eso, prefería mil veces la carne.

—No es que... —Apretó los labios y suspiró—. Quiero saber qué ocurre con Kurosaki-kun, ¿sabes? N-no hago cosas así todos los días —Grimmjow asintió. Francamente desde el primer minuto dudó que lo hiciera—. ¿Te molesta?

Quiso decirle que lo había estado molestando hace como tres días. Pero ella no iba a entenderlo y él no estaba dispuesto a explicar que se había quedado pensando la mayor parte de esos tres días en ella, y lo que restaba en el cabrón que los estaba mirando desde tres mesas más allá como si quisiera ponerse de pie y molerlos con la mesa. Aunque no creia que ese sentimiento estuviera dirigido hacia ella... Y de todas formas, Orihime no hablaba de eso.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No me molestaría tener a una chica linda yendo por aquí y por allá conmigo —Le dedicó una sonrisa. Orihime enrojeció con ganas, pero a los segundos también sonrió.

—Grimmjow —murmuró, volviendo a su expresión de inseguridad.

—¿Si?

—Lo lamento.

Grimmjow borró su gesto de inmediato al entender por qué estaba pidiendo disculpas.

—N-no debí pedirte eso. No sé qué estaba pensando, yo...

—No estabas pensando —contestó—. Pero supongo que nadie está en sus cinco sentidos después de una situación traumática, haya sido lo que haya sido.

Ella lo vio encogerse de hombros y después suspiró.

—De todas formas, fue atrevido de mi parte —susurró mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza.

Grimmjow igualmente suspiró al verla de reojo y soltó su tenedor un momento. Apoyó su mano en el borde de la mesa un momento, e hizo una mueca, pero finalmente despejó su duda y la subió hasta el cabello de la chica, a la altura de su nuca.

—Está bien. Solo eres una víctima —respondió—. En realidad esperaba algo mucho peor.

—¿Algo peor?

—Sí... —murmuró. Justo después se dio cuenta de su error— Pero no pienses en eso. No es importante.

—¿Qué es algo peor para ti? —Enarcó una ceja y frunció los labios. Grimmjow creyó que era el ser más lindo de ese maldito planeta, pero se deshizo cruel y rápidamente de esa línea de pensamiento.

—Ya te dije, no tiene importancia —gruñó, apartando su mano cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo tocándola. Volvió a tomar su tenedor y siguió comiendo lentamente.

Orihime también comió un poco, hasta que lo miró otra vez.

—¿Algo como invitarte a cenar?

Grimmjow se atragantó con un trozo de carne cuando el fastidio se le echó encima al darse cuenta de que seguía intentando averiguar qué era lo que había pensado. Pero ni en un millón de años le iba a decir que pensó que se iba a desmayar y caer de su moto, o que pensó que iba a querer otro tipo de contacto físico además de un abrazo de por lo menos cinco minutos. Pero claro, la chica que se sonrojaba con la palabra follar no se le iba a tirar encima después de ser acosada y probablemente abusada. Era ilógico y nada más que culpa de su sucia mente.

—¿Por qué demonios invitarme a comer es peor que el que me hayas pedido que durmiera en tu casa? —masculló por lo bajo, mirándola con escepticismo.

—Porque... ¿implica que aceptaste hacerlo?

Grimmjow la miró con la boca abierta durante unos segundos.

—Eres una maldita lunática.

—¡L-lo siento! —rió nerviosamente— Pero eso sería lo único peor, ¿no? Que hayas dormido ahí, creo...

—Estamos hablando de ti, maldita sea. No de mí.

Orihime ladeó un poco la cabeza, y a Grimmjow se le hizo increíblemente acertado el apodo que le había puesto. Finalmente la vio sonreír con algo de arrepentimiento.

—Perdón, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Grimmjow suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya te dije, da igual. Deja de pensar en eso —Miró con disimulo a la mesa de Kurosaki por un breve momento—. Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que sea la trampa para Kurosaki?

Orihime frunció el ceño ante su forma de decirlo, pero no se quejó.

—¿Debo decidirlo yo?

—No lo sé. A mí me da igual cualquier maldita cosa, tú eres la que tiene sus límites marcados. Lo cual es bastante extraño, considerando que aceptaste esto cuando ni siquiera quedamos en hacerlo realmente... Para ser una santurrona, tu consciencia y remordimiento respecto a esto dejan bastante que desear.

—No soy una santurrona. Puedo con lo que escojas —respondió con decisión, ignorando probablemente sin quererlo que no negó lo dudoso de su moral.

Grimmjow alzó las cejas un momento, sin creerlo en absoluto.

—Me dijiste que no fuera directo al referirme al sexo. ¿Cómo es posible que puedas con lo que quiera hacer si ni siquiera puedes oír coger sin sonrojarte? —preguntó.

—¡P-puedo hacerlo! —Se mordió el labio, luchando por no pedirle que evitara decirlo una vez más.

—Bien. ¿Entonces podrías besarme en este momento y fingir que es tan normal como respirar? —volvió a preguntar, fijándose en la determinación que hacía brillar sus ojos. A pesar de ver eso, Grimmjow también era consciente de que su rostro parecía ser el de una persona que había visto a sus padres coger —o como él imaginaba que sería—; tan avergonzado como asustado.

—N-no he... —carraspeó— No estoy preparada. Tengo que mentalizarme.

—Ni siquiera has besado a alguien —gruñó con aburrimiento.

—¡C-claro que sí!

—No puedes engañarme. Estoy seguro de que es lo que ibas a decir. E incluso si no, es bastante obvio, cachorrito.

Orihime se mordió el labio y lo miró con enfado.

—Puedo hacerlo...

—¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer?

Shūhei soltó su mochila sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a los dos, justo en medio. Grimmjow lo agradeció, gracias a eso ya no sentía tanto la mirada de Kurosaki sobre él.

—N-nada.

Shūhei miró a Grimmjow con serias dudas sobre si creerlo o no. Él simplemente regresó la vista a su comida, que ya casi se acababa. Pero no guardó silencio.

—Dice que-.

—¡G-Grimmjow!

—¿Entonces...? —pregunta Shūhei.

Grimmjow sonrió.

—Que te lo diga ella, no quiero que me traten de bocón después.

Los tres estuvieron en un largo silencio hasta que Orihime se llevó las manos al rostro, dejando la cuchara en el plato y suspirando.

—Shūhei-kun... Y-yo... yo no he besado a nadie antes —Apretó sus labios—. Así que Grimmjow dice que no podría besarlo para que Kurosaki-kun lo vea. Lo cual es verdad, creo. ¡Pero podría intentarlo! —dijo con la voz cada vez más aguda.

Lo peor no era que ella no hubiera besado a alguien alguna vez en su vida —eso era realmente un dato irrelevante para él—, sino que el hecho de que dijera reiteradamente que podría besarlo. A él. Ella debía estar fanfarroneando.

Shūhei frunció levemente el ceño, más confundido que otra cosa.

—Entonces hazlo.

A su lado, Grimmjow vio a Orihime con las mejillas a punto de estallar. Podía ver la maldita cuenta regresiva en su rostro.

Orihime apretó las manos y los ojos, mientras que Grimmjow miró a Shūhei, que le devolvió la mirada. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y quiso regresar a lo suyo, sin embargo sintió un calor y tacto ajeno desde su derecha. El pecho de Orihime acarició su brazo por un momento y Grimmjow sintió sus labios en su mejilla al segundo después.

Cuando ella se apartó rápidamente, Grimmjow volteó a mirarla muy sorprendido.

Ella no podía hacerle eso, demonios.

—N-nos vemos después...

Tan rápido como pudo, tomó todas sus cosas, dejando el envase del almuerzo detrás. Shūhei se quedó mirándola, al igual que Grimmjow, que eventualente volteó hacia su compañero.

—¿Eso es normal?

—Eso lo es en una chica a la que pareces gustarle aunque sea un poco... creo —Ladeó levemente la cabeza.

Shūhei soltó un suspiro y alargó la mano hasta el almuerzo que Orihime había abandonado. Grimmjow lo vio comerse lo que quedaba con gusto.

—Eso es una tontería —gruñó, llevándose una última carga de comida a la boca y lanzando el tenedor dentro del plato sin cuidado—. Ni siquiera me conoce.

—No conoces a las chicas con las que te acuestas —replicó al instante.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño.

—No es lo mismo.

—¡Ah! —Levantó el utensilio apuntándolo hacia él— Sí que lo es.

Grimmjow negó con la cabeza como si no tuviera absoluto sentido insistir, y se apoyó en la mesa sin quitarle la vista de encima a Shūhei, que había vuelto a comer con esmero.

Inconscientemente, Grimmjow se pasó el resto de la tarde rascando su mejilla como si se le hubiera pegado la sarna o como si estuviera sufriendo una reacción alérgica enfocada solo en ese lugar.

—Quién hubiera pensado que eras un cursi.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —Volteó a mirarlo bruscamente.

Shūhei se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie y dejando la fuente de snacks en el sillón. Grimmjow regresó su atención a la pantalla plana de su sala y siguió jugando.

—Nunca te pregunté cómo habías conseguido comprar tantas cosas. ¿No que eras huérfano? —preguntó Shūhei desde la cocina, decidiendo cambiar el tema de la conversación tan pronto como la había iniciado, mientras buscaba algo en los cajones y echaba un breve vistazo al hervidor a punto de acabar.

—Huérfano. No imbécil.

—Eso tiene mucho sentido —dijo con ironía—. En realidad quería saber los detalles.

—¿De cuándo te importa saber los detalles de cada maldita cosa?

Shūhei soltó una risa incrédula.

—Desde que aparentemente somos amigos, no solo compañeros de clase. No quise preguntar antes, pero tengo algún tipo de beneficio si estoy aquí, ¿no?

Grimmjow sabía que se refería al hecho de que estaba en su casa. Él no era el tipo de persona que llevaba a cualquier idiota al lugar en el que comía y dormía, a menos de que se tratara de alguna chica, pero ellas no pasaban más tiempo del necesario ahí —y ninguna había regresado sin preguntar, hasta el momento. Nunca había permitido que Nelliel pisara ese departamento, y Orihime fue una excepción porque aunque no lo quisiera, era hermosa, y Grimmjow además de todo era débil contra los deseos de Rangiku. Rangiku era la persona más caritativa que había conocido cuando se trataba del alcohol. Él le debía mucho, incluídos los meses que le permitió quedarse en su casa antes de poder conseguir su departamento. Así que decirle que no a Rangiku cuando entraba a alguien era tan difícil como lo sería sacar a Shūhei si seguía dándose atribuciones.

Grimmjow lo consideraba su amigo, sí, pero se estaba volviendo exasperantemente curioso. Al parecer se había guardado un montón de cosas que no había querido soltar por cierta empatía hacia él en un principio. Y lo agradecía. Pero creía que ya lo estaba compensando suficiente con dejar que se bebiera todo su maldito café.

De todas formas, se limitó a rodar los ojos y seguir jugando. No hacía realmente un mal que lo supiera, y Grimmjow tampoco estaba interesado en alejarlo. El tipo le agradaba, por más que dijera agresivamente que debían importarle una mierda los detalles de su vida.

—Me gané el favor y el cariño de una mujer. Estuve visitándola desde los quince y cuando murió descubrí que me dejó todo lo que tenía, a los veinte.

—O sea que este departamento...

—No. Tenía dinero de lo que trabajé, aunque era para pagar la univsersidad, y arrendé la casa de ella para sacarle algo. También dejó estipulado que podía hacerme con su dinero guardado de toda la vida, así que me quedé con Rangiku, lo junté todo, y seguí trabajando. Luego pude comprarlo, no estaba tan caro después de todo, más que nada por cosas de estética y la conexión del agua, y el tipo quería deshacerse de él.

—¿Así que lo arreglaste?

—Sí.

—¿Y las cosas?

—Comencé a arrendar la casa sin muebles.

—¿Los vendiste?

Grimmjow frunció el ceño.

—Me quedé un par de cosas... y un cuadro. El que está al lado de la ventana.

—Para ser una mujer a la que le tuviste aprecio...

—Odiaba esa maldita casa, ella lo mencionó un montón de veces cuando estuve pasando mi tiempo ahí. Su único maldito hijo era del tipo que obtiene dinero y desaparece de la faz de la Tierra, olvidándose de su propia madre. Su maldito esposo abusaba de ella en esa casa hasta que murió, cosa que le tomó bastante al muy desgraciado. No tenía muy buenos recuerdos en general —replicó, poniéndole pausa al videojuego y mirando a su compañero.

Shūhei se quedó regresándole la mirada desde la cocina. Había dejado un poco de lado su taza de café. Estaba inclinado sobre la emcimera, con los antebrazos soportando su peso.

—Bien. Lo entiendo —murmuró—. ¿Todavía tienes esa casa o...?

—La tengo.

—Sí que tuviste suerte.

—Fue mi carisma —Lo corrigió con una sonrisa. De inmediato su gesto desinteresado desapareció—. Algo te tiene que dar el maldito universo porque tus padres se murieran o te abandonaran. Alguna mierda debe darte ser huérfano además de los putos inútiles problemas, en su mayoríaemocionales —gruñó por lo bajo.

—Ah —susurró—. Pues tienes razón.

Shūhei simplemente se encogió de hombros para sí mismo una vez Grimmjow volteó hacia la pantalla otra vez. Pero no pasó desapercibido el suave susurro íntimo que salió de sus labios gracias al silencio del videojuego.

—Maldita vieja mañosa —y su casi inperceptible sonrisa.

En realidad su vida había sido bastante jodida, realmente era digna de una película de matones o algo así, había pensado Shūhei cuando lo conoció. Eso hasta que llegaban al punto en que, por algún motivo, la vida de Grimmjow era tan incorrecta como correcta, aunque pocos se dieran el tiempo de pensar en ello. Desde ahí, distaba un montón de la vida de un verdadero matón sin otro deseo que de romper narices. Grimmjow adoraba romperlas, cuando lo creía necesario. Mientras tanto ayudaba a chicas incapaces de defenderse frente a hombres que le sacaban dos cabezas, mientras visitaba a una anciana que lo había amado tanto como para darle algo de estabilidad y algo de consuelo, mientras mantenía su cuerpo tan sano como podía por nada más que su propio bien, mientras ayudaba a tipos desamparados en la carretera porque no se habían dado el tiempo de estudiar ni un poco de mecánica antes de tomar el volante. Shūhei lo había oído insultarlos más veces de las que quería contar, pero no había dejado de arreglar sus problemas.

Shūhei, sin creerse en absoluto en el derecho de hacerlo, creía a veces que lo hacía porque era incapaz de arreglar otros de los que era perfectamente consciente, pero que se había cansado de intentar descifrar.

Grimmjow era la persona más sana que había conocido, solo hasta llegar al mundo de sus emociones. Hacerlo sentir traicionado era equivalente a estar charlando con él y luego clavarle un puñal nada más se distrajera lo suficiente. Y después de eso, tener el descaro y los huevos de rayar su motocicleta.

Shūhei nunca en la vida había visto a la dichosa Nelliel. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que había merecido aunque fuese un poco el rechazo que Grimmjow tenía hacia ella. Solo un poco, porque también era consciente de que Grimmjow exageraba sin evitarlo en absoluto.

—¿Vienes o qué? No te conté sobre eso para que te pusieras a analizarlo todo el puto día.

Shūhei volvió a mirarlo, y simplemente hizo un ruido con la garganta para responderle. Terminó de preparar su café y regresó con Grimmjow, que masticaba unas papas lentamente. Shūhei se sentó, soltando un suave suspiro, y le dio el primer sorbo a su café con gran placer.

—¿Cuándo vas a ir de compras?

Shūhei apartó su taza y lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas? —Se hizo el desentendido.

—Ya sabes, por tomarte mi tarro de café y por venir solamente a comer, puto doméstico —gruñó.

—Ah claro —Rodó los ojos—. Deja de llorar por un café.

—Es dinero de mi bolsillo, bastardo.

—Pues el siguiente será del mío, ¿cuál es el problema? —Se encogió de hombros.

—El problema es que es mío.

—Ugh. Cierto, había olvidado la posesividad —murmuró con gesto inperturbable—. No deberías ser así. No va a funcionar con Orihime.

—Estamos hablando de una jodida lata de café, no de una persona. ¿Qué tan enfermo crees que soy? —exclamó, poniéndole pausa otra vez y volteando hacia Shūhei, que sonreía muymuy divertido— Idiota.

—Sí, sí —rió—. Lo siento.

Grimmjow gruñó una maldición a sus pelotas y regresó a jugar. Sin embargo, Shūhei lo detuvo.

—Pero hablaba en serio —dijo, obteniendo su atención al instante—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres conocer a Orihime?

—Tu plan horrible le dio consecuentemente la idea de que podía ir y engañar a Kurosaki. No la voy a condenar por eso, porque también quiero saber qué mierda pasa, pero se está dando atribuciones que deben desaparecer —Entrecerró los ojos, como si lo amenazara para que tomara parte en eso y la detuviera.

Shūhei hizo una mueca, pensativo.

—Grimmjow —comenzó—, ¿sabes lo que necesitas para conocer a alguien?

Él sonrió.

—¿Alcohol y los peores momentos?

—Podría ser —asintió—. Pero no era lo que iba a decir. Necesitas tiempo.

—Bien, ¿y?

—¿Sabes qué has hecho durante dos días y vas a seguir haciendo si pretendes engañar a Kurosaki? —dijo como si lo animara a adivinar. Pero antes de que respondiera, Shūhei se adelantó— Pasar maldito tiempo con ella. Básicamente estás condenado.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Se quedó pensando en ello un momento, y odiaba decir que era verdad, aunque no iba a permitir que fuera más allá. Le desagradaba la idea tanto como ver la puta cara horrible de Kurosaki y Nelliel, pero por primera vez iba a ser quién pondría límites.

—Yo decido cuándo estoy condenado —dijo finalmente con decisión.

Shūhei asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Sí —masculló con sarcasmo—. Qué tontería. Mientras más peleas contra la corriente, peor te sale.

—¡No es la maldita corriente!, es una jodida ingenua que no hace más que decir y hacer tonterías. O en su defecto, no hacer. Porque cuesta como un demonio que hable cuando debe.

Shūhei se quedó mirándolo, pasmado.

—Debes dejar de tomarte las cosas tan literal —aconsejó.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo rápidamente.

—Bien.

Grimmjow lo vio ponerse de pie y tomar su mochila tranquilamente. Pero no dejó en ningún minuto la taza con la mitad del café por ahí cerca.

—Deja la maldita taza.

—No la necesitas —argumentó.

—Yo soy quién decide qué putas necesito y qué no.

El moreno suspiró pesadamente. Tampoco iba a llevársela, debía ir en un autobús e ir con una taza de café sería algo molesto. Simplemente le encantaba incordiar a Grimmjow siempre que podía. Finalmente la dejó en la mesa de la cocina y se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Oye —Volteó para ver a Grimmjow y simplemente escuchó unas llaves que, cuando las vio, rápidamente volaron hacia él. Las tomó antes de que chocaran más allá de su cabeza, en la puerta, y las miró. Aunque no necesitaba comprobar que le estaba dando las llaves de su moto, no las de su vivienda. Claro que para Grimmjow darle cualquiera de las dos a alguien era malo—. Bajo en cinco minutos. Déjala lista.

—Vale. Gracias.

—Agradéceme cuando no tengas a un idiota intentando asaltarte.

Shūhei lo creía poco probable, y para Grimmjow no parecía ser relevante que supiera pelear y defenderse a la perfección. Nunca lo decía, pero de todas formas agradecía un montón que cuidara de su rededor de esa manera, y a su vez ser parte de él. Habían oído un montón de veces de los accidentes de tránsito que sufría la línea de autobuses que necesitaba para ir a casa, y de los deportistas de karate, mai tai o policias de civiles que habían sido asesinados en medio de robos. Ninguno era más rápido o experimentado frente a un arma, salvarse de la mira de una pistola a mano limpia la mayor parte del tiempo era una especie de milagro. Shūhei no le tenía especial miedo a eso, pero estaba claro que las películas mentían, y él se creía afortunado por tener un amigo que pensara en ello y lo solucionara rápidamente; estuviera enojado por su café o el tema de Orihime, o no.

Antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, Shūhei recordó algo y volvió a hablar.

—Por cierto, ¿qué me puedes decir de Rangiku?

Para Grimmjow, Rangiku realmente era intocable. Podía abrazarla por el hombro durante media hora viendo una película o bromear con ella mientras cocinaba y se limitaba a ser observado. Podía haber vivido con ella durante mucho tiempo y ser tan cercanos como para dormir en la misma cama cuando ella estaba ebria y él no tenía ganas de buscarse una chica. Sin embargo, el solo pensar en la posibilidad de acabar cogiendo con ella le provocaba un agujero en el estómago y un malestar general digno de su primera resaca.

Así que, aunque no culpó a Orihime por pensarlo, la odió mucho —además de su constante presencia en su cabeza— por mencionarlo, porque en ese momento estaba descubriendo que era incapaz de ver a Rangiku sin recordar sus palabras.

—Cariño, ¿qué es esa cara de que te has tragado mil babosas?

Rangiku sonreía como una estrella, brillaba, y Grimmjow solo veía al objeto recién hallado de su peor pesadilla.

—Mi viernes fue similar a un puto tornado... —masculló, llevando rápidamente la mano hasta su vaso y tragando su licor con deseos de estar bebiendo de una botella recién abierta.

Tampoco era del todo mentira. Orihime había sido tan impredeciblemente predecible como desde que la conoció, y había conseguido besarlo. No en los labios, y lo agradeció, porque su mejilla acabó irritada y no quiso imaginar lo mucho peor que hubiera sido si hubiera cumplido al pie de la letra. A Grimmjow no le hubiera sorprendido si lo encontrara atractivo, si no fuera ella. Estaba tan empeñada en descubrir lo que aquejaba a la pobre y desorganizada mente de Kurosaki que dudaba que no siguiera enamorada de él, como había dado a entender miserablemente. Estaba seguro de que la situación del casino había sido una reacción natural por esa determinación que sacaba a relucir brevemente cuando se enojaba y su escapada apresurada la consecuencia de su vergüenza.

Aunque su teoría se tambaleaba porque comenzaba a pensar que su vergüenza era descaradamente selectiva. Lo cual era contradictorio y molesto. Él no necesitaba ponerse a intentar descifrar uno y mil acertijos para poder entablar una conversación o para hacer rabiar a Kurosaki acercándose a una de sus aparentemente no tan estimadas amigas. Necesitaba que fuera tan simple como lo debía ser en realidad y Orihime no se lo ponía fácil.

—Es una comparación algo curiosa... —murmuró Rangiku.

—¿Por qué?

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Grimmjow echó un vistazo al rededor. Las Noches, tan desabrido y serio, le recordaba a su maldito dueño. De adolescente le había parecido el hombre más imponente del mundo; lo más cercano a un mafioso del que había estado en su vida. Por milésima oportunidad se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar, qué hacían él, Rangiku, y cualquiera ahí.

En parte le había mentido a Shūhei, y la culpa por callar lo tenían atornillado al taburete más lejano a Ulquiorra que había encontrado, con ella, que había sugerido ir por medio de una llamada a las seis de la tarde al día siguiente. En ese entonces, Grimmjow estaba sometiendo a su departamento a una limpieza intensiva, y dos horas después se había dado una ducha y vestido, colgándose para finalizar su larga chaqueta para evitar tanto como fuera posible el viento.

El dinero que la vieja le había dejado no era demasiado tampoco. Suficiente para entrar en la carrera pero no para salir de ella sin prepcupaciones. Habría tenido que seguir trabajando mientras estudiaba para soñar con siquiera pagar la mitad del año restante, eso considerando que no debía comer ni gastar demasiada agua o electricidad viviendo en ese lugar. Así que, en realidad, ser despedido y tener un jefe como Aizen le había venido más que bien, en un principio. Grimmjow tampoco era muy fan de la condición impuesta para trabajar en Las Noches, pero no pensaba que era algo que tuviera que importarle a la hora de servir tragos la mitad de la noche y luego golpear y echar a patadas a cualquier borracho demasiado molesto para su salud la mitad que quedaba.

En ese tiempo, sus ideales flaqueaban con el salario que recibía cada quince días, y su garganta era un nído de groserías y asco cada vez más creciente en lo que respectaba a su jefe y su trabajo. Si Grimmjow había pensado que Aizen era lo más cercano al mafioso de cine que tenía al lado en la vida real; Aizen era más como lo que realmente era un mafioso, en su vida real. Dinero, armas, una silla de cuero negra en su escritorio de ébano, subordinados tan peligrosos como sus motivos egoístas y la idea de el bien común y el fin justifica los medios pegada a todos como un parásito. Solo que el bien común era el bien de Aizen, y el fin sus planes.

No eran esas cualidades, sin embargo, lo que lo hicieron llegar a donde estaba en ese momento. Era lo preciados que Aizen pensaba que eran los favores. Un día te lo daba todo y, entonces, debías pagar por ello cuando a él más le conviniera. Te condenara o no, tuvieras que tirarte por un barranco o disparar contra tu propio padre.

Gracias al cielo, Grimmjow no tenía padre, y lo más cercano que tenía a una madre, estaba en el cementerio de la ciudad.

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste algo acerca de mí?

Rangiku volteó, extrañada por la pregunta.

A Grimmjow no le gustaban las preguntas personales si venían de un desconocido, por el mismo motivo que odiaba que le mintieran en la cara y fingieran ser sus amigos. Si algo bueno había aprendido de Aizen, era que todo lo que decía o hacía podía ser usado en su contra.

—Bien... Varias veces me he preguntado si ese color es natural —Indicó si cabello—, o si te falta dinero, considerando que soy yo la que tiene que invitarte a beber.

A pesar de que esperaba una respuesta seria, su sentido común agradeció que Rangiku se lo tomara a la ligera.

—Es en teoría natural —respondió sin inmutarse—. Caí a un tarro con cloro de pequeño, aunque mi compañero de habitación alcanzó a tomar mi pie. Así que aquí estoy.

Rangiku entrecerró los ojos, un poco molesta por la broma de mal gusto.

—¿Entonces tu vello púbico es negro?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es negro?

Rangiku suspiró, un poco exasperada.

—Muy rubio no te imagino.

—¿Tampoco pelirrojo? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Por dios, no —Sonrió como si fuera lo más terrible que hubiera oído—. Además te gustan las chicas pelirrojas, sería muy extraño que tu cabello lo sea también. Y probablemente sea complicado mantener ese color teniéndolo así.

Grimmjow le concedió que, para ser una teoría algo tonta, era desgraciadamente notable que la mayoría de gente pelirroja no buscaba a alguien igual. Así como la mayoría de rubias preferían los hombres morenos y las castañas estaban bien con cualquiera, pero preferían los pelirrojos. No eran datos comprobados, solo algo de varios días aburrido sin querer coger y observando a toda la gente en el bar.

Recordó entonces a Orihime.

Volvió a maldecirla.

—¿Has conocido a alguien que escapa de tu lógica?

Rangiku guardó silencio por un momento.

—Si hablas de Orihime, esto está mal.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño y apartó el vaso para recargarse en la mesa. Debió saber que Rangiku lo atraparía de inmediato.

—¿Qué mierda dices? —gruñó.

—Grimmjow —dijo seriamente—, nunca hablas de alguien con esa mirada perdida y ese tono desanimado. Creo que esto es lo más cercano al diálogo de una película que he oído. Entonces, si estás hablando de Orihime, esto está mal...

Probablemente ella dijo algo más, pero Grimmjow llevó toda su atención por un segundo al rostro del cantinero que no se parecía en nada a Ulquiorra, pero que le causaba tanto o más repelús que él.

—¿De acción?

Rangiku se quedó pasmada un segundo.

—Romántica. Por eso te digo que está mal.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño, pero a penas le quedaba concentración para responder bien.

—No estoy hablando de ella. Y no estoy malditamente desanimado —murmuró, volviendo a mirarla.

—Hm —Rangiku hizo una mueca—. Tampoco pareces muy convencido.

—Insisto, no sé de qué hablas —Rodó los ojos—. Es la persona más insufrible del mundo.

—¿Y eso te hace enojar?

—Sí.

—¿En serio?

Grimmjow miró atentamente la sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de Rangiku, mientras sentía que lo atravesaba con sus ojos azules, como si supiera algo que él no. Se removió incómodo en su lugar e hizo una mueca.

—Sí, por todos los infiernos, Rangiku.

—Hm —decidió dejar de insistir.

—Deberíamos irnos.

Normalmente las cosas que lo enfadaban eran cosas que no podía ver sin querer destruir o tan lejos de él como fuera posible. Rangiku lo sabía y por ello hacía esas preguntas. Y sí, Grimmjow pensaba que Orihime era una mujer exasperante y lo que menos necesitaba alrededor en ese momento. Pero tal como a Shūhei le había mentido, porque mientras eso inundaba su mente, también pensaba en Orihime cuando había besado su mejilla o la incontable cantidad de veces que había visto su sonrojo. O cuando había sentido sus manos aferrarse a él y su cuerpo entero a tan miserable distancia mientras la llevaba a casa después del mal rato en Las Noches.

Ella era...

Era malditamente hermosa. No había dejado de creerlo. Y cuando sus labios tocaron su mejilla, Grimmjow sintió la sensación más cercana que experimentaría en la vida a inmolarse.

Y después recordó la mirada de Shūhei junto con la lejana de Kurosaki. Y que se congeló, porque vio algo reflejado que desde su lugar, desde sus zapatos; no podía ni quería ver. La sorpresa, el leve horror. Él, jodidamente sonrojado, quemándose como si fuera las alas de Ícaro y regenerándose, en bucle. En ese momento y durante su viernes y su sábado, e incluso mientras bebía con Rangiku.


End file.
